Silver Wings
by Jaquelynn McKnight
Summary: {COMPLETED}Knives wakes up after episode 26, but what is this Machine attatched to his head? Who is this woman taking care of him? Can Vash really hope to reform Knives? Too many questions, this fic has all the answers.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR DO I EVER HOPE TO OWN TRIGUN  
  
Author's note; I bought the cartoon series just before the Cartoon network premier. The cartoon series is the only Trigun I have ever had the privilege of being exposed to. I would love to buy an English translation of the Magna comic, if they ever get it done. HINTHINT If they have and I haven't been fortunate enough to happen upon it, please tell me where to get it. I do, however, know bits and pieces about the hair darkening effect. (Mostly from reading other fan fics.) This is my very first fan fic, so please be kind.  
  
Knives woke up strapped down to a lumpy old mattress. It was just barely broad enough for him, and his ankles could brush the end of it. He laid there for a moment with his thoughts. I lost... His stomach could barely twist around that word. His younger twin had beaten him. It was a cold hard truth.  
  
Now he was strapped down to a bed with something attached to his head. He didn't know where Vash expected him to go in this condition. It didn't matter; they couldn't keep him strapped down here for long. All he needed to do was...  
  
My mind! My mind is blocked! It must be this contraption... Smart, Vash... Very smart.  
  
Insult to injury, his obnoxious little brother had anticipated his actions and already acted to prevent it. Knives couldn't feel, or sense anything, not even his sisters. He had gotten so used to the constant sound in his head that this silence was unnerving.  
  
Anger bubbled beneath his placid surface. How dare Vash cut him off from his sisters! It was unconscionable. Yet another blaring example of Vash's loathing for his own kind, and the poison injected into his mind by that intolerable woman. He had obviously taken a lesson or two in cruelty from his dear pet humans. It didn't matter. NONE of it mattered. The remaining gun-ho-guns would find him and liberate him soon. Then Vash would pay, along with all his precious parasites.  
  
A knock on the door. Obviously out of ceremony, because the person did not wait for a response to enter. Knive's eyes rolled over and locked on her. Loose tan pants were tied to her full hips loosely. A crisp white tunic with tan embroidery hung loosely over the rest of her. They were not sexy garments by any means, but they were just tight enough in all the right places to accent a shapely, feminine frame. Her long auburn hair was tied up loosely in a pony tail. Long, thick eyelashes framed silver-gray eyes. Her sun-kissed features took on a warm glow as her rosebud lips curved into a soft smile. She wasn't bad looking, for a blood-sucking human.  
  
She held in her hands a tray. Knives strained to see what was on it. She blushed sharply and said, "You're awake, well, that's got to be a record for the condition you were in, even for your kind."  
  
TWO WEEKS EARLIER  
  
Vash, Meryl, and Millie sat around the strange woman who had approached them that day. She had announced quite plainly that she was there to take care of Knives...  
  
Author; Well there's the beginning of it. How'd I do? No, the mysterious woman is not me. If I were going to write myself in I would stereotypically kill off Meryl and take her place. My husband is a spiky broom head, over six feet tall, and a big goof, wrapped around that serious and concerned inner being. How can I not compare him with Vash and want to draw myself into Meryl's role? However, I was not going for a 'typical' fanfic. I wanted to do something difficult. Shaping a viable human love interest for Knives would be a real challenge, as I'm not sure I believe myself that it can be done. I really do NOT see the Millie x Knives combination that seems to be popular right now, so it had to be an all new character. Second chapter coming soon, please critique! 


	2. The Mystery Continues

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN, NUFF SAID!  
  
Author's note: Hopefully I am building a dynamic and interesting character here. I am somewhat skeptical that ANY human, no matter how magnificent, could reform Knives and capture his heart. I guess I'll just have to keep writing and see.  
  
She had a small suitcase and wore modest, clean, clothes. Her presence was calming, even if her confessed knowledge of Knives was disturbing. She had approached so casually, just as they were returning home from digging irrigation ditches. They thought, at first, that she was just a visitor from out of town who had gotten lost... Then she spoke.  
  
Her voice was soft and soothing. It was a mother's voice, and beneath it a hint of wisdom and pain. Her voice stopped Vash in his tracks. He had intended to make a token pass at the beautiful stranger. A single raised hand and that hypnotic voice had stopped him where he stood...  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vash, Miss Mille, and Miss Stryfe," She said as her silver eyes locked on Vash, "I am here to take care of Mr. Knives."  
  
Shocked silence only lasted a minute before Vash grabbed the woman by the arm and drug her inside. The insurance girls followed quickly, worry etched on both faces. Vash took the woman's bag and threw it on the couch, still gripping her left arm with his right. She smiled pleasantly, in spite of his agitation.  
  
"You should calm down," She said gently, "Please, I'm not here to hurt anyone."  
  
Vash's arm trembled. His eyes were fierce. The air crackled around him. It was quite a change from the goofy lecherous look that earlier adorned his features. Her smile faded and her eyes gave just the slightest flinch as she said, "Please, Mr. Vash, you are hurting me."  
  
Vash recoiled as if struck and let go of his vice grip on her arm. She rubbed it gingerly, and gave Vash an appreciative nod.  
  
"Why are you here," Vash growled.  
  
"To take care of-"  
  
"We already heard that!" Meryl barked, "Who sent you? How do you know who we are?"  
  
"I cannot say," She said with the slightest whimper and then steadied her voice, "I am not one of Knive's followers, if that is what you are asking."  
  
She shook her head ever so slightly, "I am a soul, in search of lost souls. I am here to help. That is all I can tell you right now. Maybe... Maybe I can tell you more later?"  
  
"That's NOT good enough," Vash barked. The woman did not retreat or cower away from him. It took him by great surprise when she stepped up, toe to toe with him, and looked up into his blue-green eyes. Meryl bit back a bit of jealousy. She suppressed her urge to throttle the woman because she was sure Vash would not tolerate this for long.  
  
The whole room gasped as she closed her silver eyes and threw her arms around Vash's waist and hugged him tightly. She looked like she was on the edge of tears as she choked out, "I'm so glad I finally get to meet the two of you. It's like finding my long lost brothers. Please, let me stay. I only want to help. Please, let me stay."  
  
The strength had drained from her voice just then, and a hopeful child surfaced. Shocked, Vash looked down at her and noticed something shining in her auburn locks. Small, almost unnoticeable strands of silver. Most of them were covered by the deep red tone of her other hairs. She was going gray? She looked like she was barely twenty years old. Most humans didn't have gray hair at her young age unless they had encountered some great trauma.  
  
Vash pried the woman off him and sat her down at the table. They all sat, studying her. She did not look nervous. Her calm exterior had again surfaced, and smoothed over her outburst. The ticking of the clock was numbing. Meryl bit her lower lip, waiting for Vash to expel the woman, to accuse, or even accept her. For goodness sakes, Vash! Do something!  
  
As if to answer Meryl's plea Vash looked across the table at the red-hair woman and said, "What is your name?"  
  
"Renee, Renee Everwinter," She said softly, "I am sorry, I should have introduced myself."  
  
"Knives had a habit of re-naming his minions," Vash said darkly, "Everwinter... Strangely similar to Bluesummers, isn't it?"  
  
"Legato..." She said faintly, "I knew him, from the tales the sis---"  
  
She stopped cold and glared at Vash. The glare melted away and she looked softly into Vash's eyes again. She acted so much like someone who had nothing to hide. It was odd for a woman who was concealing everything.  
  
"I am NOT one of Knive's henchmen," She said sternly, "And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not compare me to that monster, Legato."  
  
Meryl's hands tightened into fists, and her teeth clenched. In spite of the great tension on the air after the name 'Legato' was said, Meryl found herself smiling slightly. The woman could deny it all she wanted, but simply admitting knowledge of Legato incriminated her. Meryl sat back and waited for Vash's reply. She wondered what they were going to do with the strange woman.  
  
Out of nowhere Millie smiled merrily and asked, "Did you say something about Vash and Knives being your long lost brothers? Does that mean you're a plant too?"  
  
Vash and Meryl gave a start, just remembering the woman's comment from earlier. What had she meant by it?  
  
Chapter three coming soon!  
  
Author: So how goes it? Are you interested in her? I figure I have to have the reader's interest in the character before I can even dream of converting Knives. Do you have any conceptions about what the woman for knives would be like?  
  
I imagine she would have to be like some great puzzle, a woman of talent and strength, but also gentleness. She would be a woman with many layers for him to unravel and get lost in; Someone so dynamic in nature that logic would force him to accept her as his equal. 


	3. The Decision

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRIGUN, I DO OWN RENEE. ANY QUESTIONS???  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if this moves a little slow for you, but I want it to be as believable as I can manage. Yes, I know it was mean to tease you with that opening of Knives waking up and then spend all this time in a flashback. evil grin Enjoy.  
  
Renee erupted in laughter. The whole table looked at her quizzically. She smiled brightly at Millie and said, "I should be so lucky. No, my dear, I'm not a plant."  
  
Millie smile and said, "She reminds me of my big-big sister! I like her."  
  
Renee continued to smile at Millie. Meryl started ranting about how only a stupid fool could trust someone just like that. Vash tuned the conversation out. Every better-sense in Vash's body was telling him she was dangerous. He SHOULD be suspicious. He should question her until she crumbles or makes a mistake. But he did trust her, he even liked her. He couldn't say why. He looked across the table and remembered something he had been told once. Something that had come in quite handy.  
  
It's in the eyes. The truth is in their eyes.  
  
He studied her for a moment. It was hard at first to separate her eyes from the expression on her face. He also had to fight off his urge to make some love-starved comment about her thick eyelashes. He noticed another detail; the whites of her eyes weren't white at all. They were the softest shade of blue. One could easily miss it. It was just a hint of color. Then she locked eyes with him, and he nearly recoiled from what he saw. He looked away, trying to process all the emotions that had just hit him.  
  
Nervousness, fear, will, strength, wisdom, pain... No, GREAT pain, loneliness, and... Love? But no malice, no hate, nothing that even resembled it. Still, how could one person feel all those things at once? She was a storm beneath that composed surface. Kind of like someone else he knew...  
  
"- AND furthermore, how the heck does she know who Legato is, huh?" Meryl snapped, "She should be glad if we don't lock her up. She's obviously dangerous."  
  
"Renee can stay," Vash said softly, "She is welcome here."  
  
Meryl's mouth moved wordlessly in protest. She clamped her mouth shut and growled. She knew better by now than to argue with him. Her face went red with anger and she stormed off.  
  
"She is NOT staying in MY room!" Meryl yelled as she slammed the door.  
  
Renee winced and said, "Oh dear, it looks like I've got my work cut out for me earning that one's trust."  
  
"Oh don't worry about Meryl!" Millie chimed, "She hates everyone at first, even Mr. Vash. You can sleep in-"  
  
"My room," Vash cut in, "I will sleep down here in the living room. My room is joined to Knive's room. If you are going to take care of him, that's the best place to be."  
  
Renee nodded slowly and Millie giggled, "Great! Then it's all settled! You must be thirsty after traveling here. Would you like some water? I dug the well myself!"  
  
"The other construction workers had nothing to do with it, I'm sure," Vash teased.  
  
"I would love a drink," Renee said with relief, "Wow, how long did it take you to dig the well?"  
  
Renee and Millie had an instant chemistry. Vash used the moment to duck out of the conversation to go up to his room. He had to get his stuff out of there, after all. As he packed he reflected on his decision. Was it really wise to go on a split second feeling from her eyes? He answered himself yes and no at the same time. It wasn't wise to trust someone who knew so much without wanting to tell how she knew it... Somehow that didn't matter. He didn't know why, but he thought if anyone could make a difference in Knives, it was her.  
  
Author: Okay, okay! I promise I will get back to Knives next chapter... PUSHY! Although I may refuse to write more if I don't get some reviews! ( 


	4. A Deal is Struck

Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying this. YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY REVIEWS TO TELL ME SO.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Uh, Trigun... Wish I owned it, unfortunately I don't.  
  
A knock on the door. Obviously out of ceremony, because the person did not wait for a response to enter. Knive's eyes rolled over and locked on her. Loose tan pants were tied to her full hips loosely. A crisp white tunic with tan embroidery hung loosely over the rest of her. They were not sexy garments by any means, but they were just tight enough in all the right places to accent a shapely, feminine frame. Her long auburn hair was tied up loosely in a pony tail. Long, thick eyelashes framed silver-gray eyes. Her sun-kissed features took on a warm glow as her rosebud lips curved into a soft smile. She wasn't bad looking, for a blood-sucking human.  
  
She held in her hands a tray. Knives strained to see what was on it. She blushed sharply and said, "You're awake, well, that's got to be a record for the condition you were in, even for your kind."  
  
"My kind?" Knives snarled, "That damned, idiot brother of mine told you what I am?"  
  
"No, actually he didn't," She said curtly, "I have your lunch."  
  
Knives snorted with disgust. Humans, they always overcook their food, it will probably be completely void of flavor.  
  
Renee set the tray down on the table beside him. Rare flank steak, cut across the grain, sat atop a bed of barely steamed vegetables, and fluffed rice. There was also a small bowl of fresh fruits. Knive's mouth pressed into a thin line. He was aggravated that it looked so delicious.  
  
"I like my food fresh, don't you," She said in a soft melodic voice, "I hate it when people over-cook things. It takes the flavor right out of it. You're lucky; they have a big community garden by the plant. I was able to go harvest everything this morning. Now let me just remove your arm restraints."  
  
Knive's eye narrowed with hate. Of course there was a garden by the plant. The viruses probably couldn't get a garden to grow anywhere else. They survived, once again, by gorging themselves on the blood of his sisters. He noticed her hands hesitated over his wrists. He realized she was staring at the thing on his head. She looked... distressed over the object. Knives scowled at her and barked, "What is it, human? My food is getting cold."  
  
"That thing," She said faintly, as she removed the restraint from his left wrist and started on his right, "I don't like it. It must be terrible for you to be cut off form-Gah!"  
  
As soon as there had been enough give to pull his right wrist free his hands lurched forward and grabbed her arms pulling her into his lap. He clasped one of his hands around his throat since he was unable to simply crush her with his mind at the time.  
  
"What of it?" Knives snarled, "Did YOU suggest this be strapped to me? Are you the one that convinced him to tie me down here like an animal?!"  
  
There was no fear in her sparkling silver eyes. He noticed the silkiness of her skin beneath his touch, and the soft scent of flowers drifting off of her. Everything about her seemed so clean and pure. She was a very deceptive looking little insect. Her face was turning red, but still she showed no fear. With what air was left in her lungs she said, "No, I told him to take them off, but he wouldn't let me."  
  
It was a tantalizing thought to just crush her windpipe at watch her suffer and die slowly, but something made him release her. She remained in his lap for the moment it took her to catch her breath. She knelt by his bed and handed him his tray of food. She looked away and whispered, "It must be like suddenly going deaf. To loose a sense like that, you must feel so alone all of a sudden."  
  
The warm sound of her voice was intoxicating, Knive's stomach churned. This woman was really starting to annoy him. He scoffed and said, "I'm not interested in any false-sympathy, human. Leave me."  
  
"I can't, Mr. Vash will be cross at me for undoing your restraints," She said sheepishly, "I... I have to put them back on when you are done eating. I hope you will cooperate so I don't have to call Mr. Vash in here."  
  
Knives stopped eating and cringed. He was ready to tell her to go ahead and try to restrain him until she added the part about Vash. Vash had actually expected her to hand feed me??? The thought of it made his blood boil. How revolting... It was bad enough her hands had prepared the food without the thought of her further defiling it by cutting and serving it to him. Still, he stole a glance at the woman who was now looking out the window at something. He smiled at the dark red marks showing up on her neck. It was a fitting punishment for all this hypocritical kindness she was showing him.  
  
He growled at himself for noticing the way her red hair caught the sunlight, and for remembering the soft smell of her. He gobbled down his food mercilessly slamming his fork through each piece until it was gone. She smiled and took the tray. Then she started tightening the restraints on him again. When she had them tightened, she smiled at him and said, "Thank you, for not trying to remove that machine from your head, Knives."  
  
His eyes widened with shock. How stupid! He had his hands free, all he had to do was lift it off! He couldn't believe he had missed such an opportunity. What else had he missed??? It was that woman, she was... distracting him somehow.  
  
"I like to read and do some activities during the day while the others are at work," She said brightly, "I'll make you a deal. If you will promise not to go trying anything that will get you hurt, I will do my activities in here. I will remove your restraints, including that... that thing, and you won't be so lonely. Starting tomorrow"  
  
Was she really that stupid? Surely she didn't think he'd miss an opportunity like that again? He looked her in the eyes. She knew. It was strange, he could see in her eyes that she expected him to try something. Why wasn't she afraid of him? What did she know that he didn't? Still, he wasn't going to miss this chance."  
  
"Deal," He growled softly. A promise given to one of them is meaningless anyway.  
  
Author; There! Satisfied??? She's had her first full dialogue with knives. Still waiting on some reviews! 


	5. Abilities

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN.  
  
Author: Hi, so... I was thinking about ending this all by blowing up all of Gunsmoke. Then everyone dies and there's no need for further conflict. No, I'm kidding. I just wanted to get your attention for this important message. I NEED REVIEWS. Thank you, goodnight.  
  
She had waited until Vash had his morning visit with Knives to move her 'activities' into the room. She set up an easel, a stack of books and various other effects. The she went downstairs and got his breakfast. Before she even put the tray down she pressed her ear against the door and listen for the others to close the front door behind themselves. When they finally left she set the tray down, walked over, and untied him. Before he had time to react she was removing the head piece.  
  
"What are you doing," Knives demanded, "You are under orders not to remove that."  
  
She smiled softly and blushed. She looked radiant when she blushed like that. She un-clasped the chin strap as she said, "I've never been good at following orders, and it was part of the deal. Besides, it's just not right. It's inhuman to make you wear that thing."  
  
As soon as it was off his sisters' voices flooded his head. It was so wonderfully over-whelming. He jumped out of bed with glee and promptly crumpled to the floor. Renee was there in a flash, hauling his weight over her shoulders. That scent, that clean scent was already invading his senses. Disgusted, he shoved her away.  
  
"I'm fine," He snapped, "I just took a bad step."  
  
"Then you can find your way back into bed," She snapped back at him.  
  
She sniffed and whimpered slightly. For some reason he hated that noise, it made his heart ache. In spite of it, he found his way back to his bed just fine without her. His wounds were knitting well, even if he hadn't gotten his land legs back yet. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to kill the woman just yet. He had a feeling she was hiding something that might be of use to him.   
  
She settled herself in front of the easel and started working the paint across the canvas. She was aware of his eyes on her. The disorienting effect of the helmet must still be in effect. He hadn't tried probing her mind yet. He was in for a nasty surprise when he did, she thought with a frown. She was still hoping this would be easier, and that she wouldn't have to put him through everything she felt was needed to reform him. It was a laughable hope really. Did she expect him to just change after 130 years?  
  
She mixed some new colors as she worked. She was getting nervous. He hadn't spoken, he hadn't attempted to contact anybody, and hadn't tried to harm her. Waiting for it was far worse than the actual event. She thought as she rubbed the marks on her neck through the scarf she was using to conceal them. In his 130 years of malice that was probably the least amount of damage he'd done. It was a long shot to reform him, but they were counting on her. She couldn't let them down without trying her very hardest.  
  
Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in his clear, superior voice, "You haven't even been kind enough to give me your name yet."  
  
She had heard he could talk like that. In that friendly yet, mightier than thou voice. She forced a smile and said, "Of course, how rude of me! My name is Renee Everwinter."  
  
Knives's eyes widened and his hands twitched. His sisters had mentioned that name before, but would never give him any information. They would only utter a faint plea for him not to hurt her if he ever encountered her. She was special. Whatever the hell that meant. His teeth clenched, he knew even more now that he had to know this woman. He couldn't kill her until he knew what made her so blasted special. Then again, finding out would be easy enough. All he needed to do was...   
  
He tensed up. Not quite the violent reaction she was expecting. She wasn't sure how much had accidentally been leaked to knives about her. By the puzzled expression beneath the hate on his surface, she would guess not much. She busied her hand with the brush, still working the color around. The painting was slowly taking form. Then she felt it. It was like a feather brushing the top of her scull. She winced as he screamed in agony.  
  
Author; Okay, so are you addicted yet? Or are you just hoping I'll get to the point? Some reviews or messages might help. HINTHINT 


	6. A Fight

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Trigun... Wish I owned Trigun.  
  
Author: I hope this is believable. It's not like people are emailing or reviewing to give me pointers or anything. pout  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Knives screamed.  
  
He gripped his head and fell out of bed with a loud thud. Renee leapt over and cradled him against her as he spasmed with pain. The tears welled in her eyes as she saw his bandages soak with blood. The spasms were re-opening his wounds. The waves of pain kept coming, he jerked in her arms, until his angered screams became agonized cries for help. Stop, oh please stop! She cried inside. It wasn't supposed to last this long... The sister's said it would only bring temporary discomfort!  
  
The sisters... Yes, those that raised her since the age of ten. She was special, she had... Abilities. Abilities that had alienated her to her own race and forced her to survive on her own. She had never known her parents, she only vaguely remembered wondering from town to town and begging for food. She could feel the pains of others, especially them. The pain, the pain was so intense. His pain, her pain, all the pain in this barren world. She had wandered until she found the sisters.  
  
He finally calmed and laid limp in her arms. She opened her eyes and realized that she had been crying. She didn't bother to wipe her cheeks dry as she said, "Are you okay? Has the pain gone now?"  
  
Knives stared at her, slack-jawed, and wide eyed. What had happened? Had she attacked him somehow or was it a side-effect from the helmet. She's crying... For me? Knives snapped back to a composed state and glared. That was no helmet that was HER! She attacked me!  
  
In spite of the blood oozing from his wounds he stood, grabbing her wrists and bringing her up with him. It took a bare two steps to force her up against the wall. Her expression was calm for someone whose face was wet with tears. He growled, and fire burned in his eyes as he asked, "What did you do to me? HOW did you do it? I will have answers, and I will have them NOW!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," She said sadly, "I have no choice. I was sent here for you, Knives. I was sent to teach you by the sisters. If you had just stayed out of my mind, or asked permission I could have-"  
  
"PERMISSION?!" Knives yelled, "I do NOT need permission to invade the thoughts of slime! I am a SUPERIOR being! I have every right to use you, read you, and toss you aside when you are spent with the rest of your worthless species!"  
  
"You're wrong," She said sternly, "No species is worthless. It goes against all the laws of biology. All species exist for a reason. Once they have exhausted that reason, they cease to be. It is the natural course of evolution."  
  
Knives bared his weight against her. His grip tightened enough to entice a slight whimper of pain from her. He smiled and tightened his grip further.  
  
"Evolution?" He mocked, "You humans separated yourself from your own natural evolution when you left your dieing planet. A planet that YOU exhausted! You are pathogens! By definition, spreading form place to place until it is spent. Multiplying without thought, like some perverse virus!"  
  
Her silver eyes were registering more than a small amount of pain, but when she spoke there was not so much as a slight strain in her voice.  
  
"And I suppose you think you are the antibody," She scoffed, "Your sisters are going black. Even you have started to darken at the base of your neck. As you try to destroy us, your species is also being destroyed. You will fade from existence with us."  
  
Knives's hand snapped away from her right wrist and felt the hair at the base of his neck. He had noticed that his hair was darkening there. He had a feeling of what it meant, but had not been faced with it until now. He had only pressed harder on his plans to avoid facing it. He and his sisters were dieing, while those leaches thrived. He wrenched away from her.  
  
"You vermin," He growled, "You vermin are killing us! It's YOUR fault!"  
  
Just then his mind blurred. An assortment of visions entered his head. He felt warm and blanketed, he felt himself calm. Her songful voice said, "That is enough for now. You must rest, and I must dress your wounds... Sleep now."  
  
The world went black.  
  
Renee cradled him against her and shuffled him over to his bed. He was riding too close to the truth, too fast. She was sure he could not handle the truth in a mass dose. It would either crush him or send him permanently over to insanity. He would feel better in a few hours, for now she had to dress his wounds. She tightened the last bandage, and replaced his restrains. With a great deal of regret she fassoned the helmet back on his head. As she worked she pushed a new silver strand back behind her ear.  
  
Author: I don't know why but I really like this chapter. smirk I wish someone would review it pouts with big puppy eyes 


	7. Vash and Renee

DISCLAIMER: For some reason I think I've covered this before. I don't own Trigun.  
  
Author: YAY! I have two reviews! does her happy dance  
  
Knive's Dreamt as he slept  
  
A spider, killing a butterfly. That was what he saw. Then a hand reaching down and squashing the spider. The butterfly survived, and multiplied until there were swarms. Butterflies dropped and dead everywhere. They starved for there was not enough food left to feed them all. Then there was barren landscape. Nothing but death around him. Death and blood. Death and blood.  
  
And insane, mocking laughter. His laughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Downstairs  
  
Renee had made a wonderful lunch, Vash decided as he took his plate into the kitchen. He had a hard time deciding which of the girls was the better cook. He patted his stomach, which was pleasantly full and sighed contentedly. The girls had all been acting strangely. Meryl had started to trust Renee only a few days ago. Since then, the girls had spent a lot of time talking amongst themselves. He tried to listen in, but they always caught him.  
  
He was thankful Knives was awake, even though Knives had not wanted to talk to him that morning. He only brooded and glared at Vash. He seemed preoccupied. He was watching Renee, every time she entered or left the room. Not in the way a man watches a woman, but in the calculated, scientific way Knives watched things. Beneath it Vash sensed a bit of turmoil and revulsion.  
  
Vash had not looked Renee in the eyes since her first day there. He didn't know what else he was afraid of finding there, but he felt as though he should not find it. Not yet.  
  
He touched the hair at the base of his neck, it had been getting darker. He had noticed some of his sisters were experiancing the same effect. Some just a little, others were almost completely dark. He didn't want to think about what it meant.  
  
Renee entered the kitchen behind him and gently nudged him out of the way. She placed her plate in the sink and asked, "Is something on your mind, Mr. Vash? You have been distracted lately."  
  
Why was she wearing a scarf and long sleeves in this unbearable heat? Oh wait, she had asked me something.  
  
"I'm just concerned about Knives," Vash answered simply.  
  
"You are a miserable liar," She said absently, "Maybe, if you can't trust me with what's bothering you, you should try talking to someone you do trust."  
  
She tilted her head slightly, motioning to Meryl. It had been a long while since he and Meryl sat and talked. He hated to admit it, but it felt good just talking to her. He had tried so hard to keep her at a distance, even after he brought knives home, but she had gotten in anyway. He loved that little woman. That was what scared him the most. She would die someday, and leave him with another hole he could not hope to fill.  
  
He looked up and Renee was gone. That woman moved like a cat. He was sure she was the only human in existence that could sneak away from him like that.  
  
Now that she was gone he had time to reflect on her. She was amazingly beautiful. Even in modest clothes she shone like something other-worldly. He doubted that even Knives was immune to that. Her heart-shaped face and the soft curve where her jaw met her neck lent grace to the soothing nature of her presence. The soft waves in her auburn hair were always neatly kept up. He often wondered what it would look like down. And those eyes! Her thick eyelashes, and wide silver eyes were always so calm and caring. The sound of her voice could probably sing the world to peaceful sleep.  
  
He looked out to the table where Meryl and Millie were and smiled. Still, she was not his Meryl. His cute little insurance girl.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout out there?"  
  
He said, striding in like a nosey 5-year-old. Millie laughed and Meryl thumped him on the head, chastising his nosiness.  
  
Author: Gads but Vash is a cutie. Had to throw that in somewhere. ï 


	8. The Dream Continues

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate knowing that someone is taking an interest. As long as people appear interested, I will continue to write it out to its conclusion.

Knive's Dream

His laughter rang in his ears. Then amongst the barren landscape she appeared. Her long Auburn locks flowed on the wind like water. Her silver eyes cried blood. She hovered above a patch off dirt, and with each tear that hit the ground more life resurrected itself. He watched the life sprout out of the ground in a circle around her. When it touched his feet he looked up at her again. His breath caught with surprise.

She looked withered, and her long red hair had gone completely white. Still, she looked content. She fell to the ground and he ran to her. He cradled her in his arms. Her scent was so vivid, even in this dream. He pushed the hair away from her face and she smiled up at him. She was so beautiful, even withered and white, but he wasn't concerned with that.

This was a dream, and dreams have meanings. Certainly the saintly way his dream portrayed her could not mean he was falling for a human. The strange powers that spilled out of her in his dreams, were they representations of the things which he desperately wanted to know about her?

Come to think of it, how had he ended up asleep anyway? She had touched him, and something had happened. She had some sort of power, just like the power she displayed when she attacked him. He winced as he remembered the pain. She would pay for that.

What did it mean? She was human. He knew she was. She was nothing more. She was just another insect that had somehow affected his beloved sisters.

He felt warmth from where his wounds would be if he was awake. Then he felt the restraints on his wrists. He was waking up. Just as he felt his eyes start to open he saw a picture of a pretty little red-headed girl being mercilessly beaten by a group of older boys.

His eyes focused slowly, and her face came in to view. Her silver eyes looked... tired. He could feel her hands on his chest, they were radiating warmth. Then there was a flash, something so minute he wasn't sure if he had really seen it. A single strand of red hair that dangled in front of her face had turned white? Before he could examine it, she tucked the stray hair behind her ear and walked over to the nightstand where she busied herself cutting his food.

Had he really seen it? It was just like in his dream. He wasn't sure why, but it disturbed him. Had a strand of her hair actually turned white? No, he was just groggy. He wasn't looking forward to the numbness of sleep wearing off. He was sure the stinging pain of his wounds would announce itself any minute now...

_Nothing, I know I ripped them back open, but I don't feel anything!_

"What did you do to me, human?" Knives growled, "Did you drug me?"

"You asked me for my name just so you can continue to call me human?" She scoffed, "I haven't drugged you. Now open wide. I've got your lunch."

"I can feed myself," He spat back at her, "Just let me up."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," She said plainly, "I told you I would remove your restraints as long as you didn't hurt yourself. You broke your promise, so for the rest of today I'm going to have to feed you myself. We'll try again tomorrow."

Knives's face burned with rage. His body went is rigid as a board as he barked, "I am not some CHILD you can discipline! Let me up this instant!"

"I know you're not," She said with that soft hypnotic tone, "But you hurt yourself, you need to stay in bed for the rest of the day or you might rip them open again."

She turned back to his food like the discussion was over in her mind. Knives was somewhat disoriented from the helmet being on again. He took and moment to retrace the circle she had just talked around him. _My injuries? Did she really answer that question?_

"You are pretty good at answering questions without really saying anything," He said, "But I caught it this time. You didn't tell me why I can't feel my wounds. What did you do to me?!"

She dropped the fork. Her face shone with surprise. He'd done it; he had grasped a strand of control. He had to keep it, but how? Her powers. He had to use that to back her into a corner.

Renee's head spun. She had checked Vash's invention, she was sure it would keep Knives too disoriented to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was unraveling. She couldn't let it unravel, but how can she answer that question without giving away to much or just telling a lie?

"You're not normal," Knives said in a whisper, "You're human, but my sisters have given you some sort of powers. Perhaps they hoped it would defend you from me? Your ability to attack me if I open your mind, the way your touch caused me to pass out, and now my wounds. I hope you realize that no power in the world could protect you. I hold you as the worst of the trash. You have infected my sisters and used them to benefit yourself. I need no power, when I am healed I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Her head hung and tears dropped from her eyes. He had done it, he had gotten in. He had broken her outer shell and hit upon something soft and malleable. Something he could use to manipulate her. He smiled at her tear-soaked cheeks with triumph. Them she spoke.

"Death is my destiny," She said strongly, "You have little control over THAT, Knives Millions. You can only bring my end rushing toward me, but for all your power you are powerless to extend my existence. Some day, you will realize the tragedy in that."

She stared at him coldly. It was the first time he had ever seen her eyes on the edge of an emotion so close to hate. There was a nerve there. He had exposed her soft underbelly. She didn't know it yet, but that came as close as he needed to making her his tool. Death was too good for her. She would be his weapon. He would drain her powers and spirit until she begged for death. He would-

"So, I take it you are not hungry?" She asked flatly.

"I would rather starve than have my food contaminated by your filth," He answered smugly.

"So be it," She said with a smile, picking up the tray as she stood.

What was that tone in her voice. It was something mischievous, almost childish. Yet another side to her? Or was it just her frail human sanity cracking in front of him. He smiled sickly at her as she opened the door, but when she looked back at him with laughter in her sparkling diamond eyes he felt his hard won victory slip into defeat.

She smiled and said in a low, almost husky voice, "In case you missed it... I still haven't answered your question."

The door closed quickly behind her. Knives gaped at it. His mouth worked wordlessly. Focus, he had to focus! She may have avoided his move this time, but she had still retreated. This was a stalemate, not a defeat. He reminded himself with a low growl. Next time she would find it far more difficult to avoid him. _You will be mine, human. You and all your powers. I will use you until you call death mercy. I will crush you until my sisters beg for your deliverance._

In the kitchen Renee dropped the tray on the counter with a loud clank. She toweled the sweat from her forehead. Why did she feel like she was in a chess match for the fate of the world? Oh yeah... She was. She slumped against the counter, mentally exhausted. With her head against the cold countertop she tried to mentally prepare herself for dinner.

Author; Thoughts, Anyone?


	9. Pieces in Check

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun, I do own Renee.

Author: Okay, I think we can hit a turning point in the story. You ready for this?

There was something wrong with Renee. Millie was sure of it. Mr. Vash seemed to sense it too, but he was soothing it over with his usual goofy act. Waiting for his opportunity to either avoid it for a day or confront it head on. Meryl was too busy thinking about her problems to notice Renee's distress.

Millie could not believe how stubborn Meryl and Vash were being. They obviously had feelings for each other, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it. Millie couldn't remember a moment while Vash was gone that Meryl hadn't talked about telling him how she felt about him. Since Vash had gotten back Meryl hardly spoke at all. Vash kept sneaking peeks at Meryl when she wasn't looking. Unlike a capable man of over a hundred years old, his behavior was more like a school aged boy with a crush.

Renee hadn't spoken all evening. Her dinner was no less delicious and her attention to details around the house had not slackened, but she felt different. There was a stern determination in her eyes. It was the look Vash got when he faced an impossible situation. It was the look he got when he had six bullets and six hundred targets.

As Renee collected the dishes she glanced across the table at Millie. Mille locked gazes with her. The questions began to form on Millie's lips. Renee's eyes shifted and flashed. An angry, forceful look filled her eyes. She shook her head and Millie took the hint. Renee did not want to talk about it.

Renee disappeared into the kitchen, and Millie sighed with relief. That took the tension down at least a little. Now, if she couldn't bridge the gap with Renee, maybe there was something she could do with Meryl and Vash. Millie smiled and reached for a bottle from the liquor cabinet.

She had noticed since she started drinking that drinking could loosen tight lips. She was sure she could get Meryl to have a few if she pressed hard enough. Vash and Meryl shot her a questioning glance as she poured three shots.

Renee washed the dishes and started fixing a plate for Knives. A fresh plate, and not as heavily cooked. The dinner would be fresh and warm, the way she was sure he liked it. Not that he would admit it, or even eat it. When he said he'd rather starve, she believed him. There was so much disgust and hate in him. There was so much to cut through before she could even begin to reform him. It seemed like such an impossibly long road. There was only one thing that gave her hope; His pain.

She didn't have any ability to read minds, but she could sense strong emotions. Beneath his hate and revulsion, he was in tremendous pain. A person of that level of personal torment cared. That was a start. He cared about something.

She set up his tray. She needed more control over this. It was moving too fast for comfort. She did not believe in shock therapy. People were change with time, patience, and caring. With a deep breath she walked through the living room, up the stairs, and into his room. She did so without looking at the others as she passed, without looking at anything, and without looking at him when she entered the room.

She set down the tray and locked the door behind herself. She looked up at Knives and he was smiling at her. It was a smug smile. She had not been the only one planning the next move. With great dread she began to undo his restraints.

"What are you doing?" Knives squeaked with surprise, "You said-"

"I know what I said," She said in a cheery voice, "Can't I be generous? I suppose I could tighten the restraint back down?"

"No," He chirped, "No... Keep going."

There was an edge on his voice there for just a moment. It was a hint of insecurity, a lack of guard, she hadn't heard before. She looked up at him momentarily, into his deep blue eyes. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. It was hard to see him in the light of a mass murderer, but she had to remember that. She must never loose sight of that, or any hope to redeem him would be lost.

She slowed a moment and looked up at him. Right into his eyes. Her eyes analyzed him, as if parsing out a puzzle. Her scent was invading again. Why did such a horrid creature have such a mind-numbing smell? Her hair was slightly mussed, and she shone lightly of sweat. She had been working hard today. Part of her board here must have been paid in chores. His eyes kept coming back to her eyes. Those bewitching silver eyes that threaten to swallow him, her lips were parted ever so slightly. He noticed he was leaning closer to her. Damn! She was doing it again! Was this another of her powers? Did she posses some power of attraction? Wait... Attraction? He was attracted to a human? He felt ill.

It had to be another power his sisters had endowed her with to protect herself. Certainly he could not really be attracted to a human. It just wasn't possible.

There was definitely something new in his eyes. Though if he felt something, it was too slight for her to feel. Then he started to lean towards her. His mouth parted slightly. _Oh god! Is he going to KISS me???_

"You are staring at me, human," He growled.

Renee jumped with surprise. She had been staring. She mentally chastised herself and finished undoing his bonds. She reached for his helmet and he grasped her wrists to stop her. Her heart skipped a beat. She flushed with heat. _Don't loose your cool! Get a hold of yourself!_

With quiet control she pushed all feelings to the back of her mind. A tough outer being took hold of her. She looked again into his eyes. This time she would not be affected.

Knives felt her pulse quicken beneath his grip, but more than that he felt the soft supple texture of her skin. She looked unsure for just a moment. Then all expression drained from her face and she locked eyes with him. She, _Renee_, was not present in that look. That was the look of an empty shell. She watched him, waiting, for what? Oh yeah, he had grabbed her.

"You can't take that off with my brother this close," Knives whispered, "He will sense it."

Renee nodded and handed him his tray. She said nothing as she sat herself down in front of the easel. Knives slowly ate as he watched her. He doubted either of their plans had panned out. They were at a stalemate again, but the night was young.

"What are you painting?" Knives asked.

"You," She said absently.

That took him by surprise, but only a little. He was the only thing of model quality in the room. He doubted it was of any significance other than he was a reference object to her. She had relaxed a bit though. Did that mean her guard had dropped?

"I saw a picture, in my mind," He said slowly, testing her reaction.

She had none. She didn't even flinch. He needed to press a bit harder. He enjoyed a few more bites of food. She was a good cook, for a human.

"Of you," He continued, "But you were younger. You were only a girl."

He paint brush showed slightly. Knives smiled. _King's pawn forward, human. _ Nothing, no move from her. He needed to push harder yet.

"You were being beaten," He said with a smile, "I enjoyed watching it."

_Move your piece, woman._

"That happened more times than I can count," She said stiffly, "They didn't understand me, or they wouldn't have done it."

_A neutral move, Queen's pawn forward._

"What a weak excuse," He laughed, "They did it because they could. They wanted to. They enjoyed your pain."

_King's bishop forward._

Her brush stopped. The expression returned to her face, and she turned to him. She was going to move her pieces more aggressively. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning get a thrill from their little chess game. She was fascinating.

"That's what you believe?" She asked, "Do you believe they enjoyed hurting you?"

_Queen forward, there would be no four move checkmate. _Knives reeled back with shock. Then smiled. She was _good_, but he wasn't about to let her reverse this on him. He stood and set his tray aside as he said, "I know they did. That is what your miserable race is best at. Inflicting pain and consuming resources. Your case is special. You were one of them and they still hurt you. It just shows how low your species can stoop."

She stood toe to toe with him and braked back, "They do it because of fear, jealousy, and yes, even hate. If you think that is a NEW idea, you are mistaken!"

"You aren't even going to try to feed me with some garbage about their potential for good?" He laughed, "You admit it, you are worthless."

"I didn't say that," She said with a calculated smile, "But I'll leave it there for now and give you something to swallow. You have shown every quality you say you despise in us. Hate, envy, and fear."

His hand instinctively went to her throat and he slammed her down on the bed. Baring his weight down on her neck. He scowled down at her. How dare she! How dare she compare him to her kind? HOW DARE-... Wait, she's not even trying to fight back. He looked down into her eyes. No fear, absolutely none. She was turning purple, and yet she was not even trying to gasp for air. Did she want to die?

His hand jumped back from her throat and she inhaled deeply. She looked at him plainly and said, "Would you mind picking on some other part of my body for a while. That's getting uncomfortable.

Knives blinked with disbelief. _Uncomfortable???_ He was sure he had nearly crushed her airways. He had almost killed her. That would have made Vash pretty mad, Knives thought with a smile. Then he frowned. How could she be so casual with her life, and so fearless in facing her end? He backed up and extended his hand to help her up. As they stood toe to toe he appraised her again. She was special to his sisters. Whatever the hell that meant.

What disturbed him was that she was beginning to become special to him. _Check, but not mate, human._

Author; I like this chapter. I play chess a bit, but I don't know how to list the squares that they move to. I guess I should do some reading. When in doubt, read a book.


	10. Setting the Stage

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; R&R please!

3 months later

Knives looked around his room at all the pictures Renee had painted. She was really quite talented, in more ways than one. Two weeks ago she had convinced Vash to remove his restraints and the helmet permanently so long as he did not try to contact any of his thugs. He had no intention of keeping that promise, but he still had things he needed to know about his caretaker.

He had found out a lot of simple things about her. She liked to sing, and dance. She liked old poetry, and literature. She was incredibly well educated, and deeply religious. She was a master chess player, and an avid studier of philosophy. Yes, he had learned many things, but not one thing that he actually wanted to know.

Where had she gotten her powers? What were all of her powers? How had his sister's come across her? Why was she so important to them? In three months he hadn't even gleaned so much as a clue from her calm surface. It was like trying to catch water.

He liked it that way. He loved the challenge. He couldn't wait for her come into his room every day, and he had a feeling that she was starting to give. Any day now he might find the answers he so desired. Then he could call his henchmen and make them all pay with a brand new weapon at his side. He smiled softly.

She knocked on the door, again out of ceremony. She never waited for him to answer, but he just didn't care about that any more. She set his breakfast in his lap and opened up a book to the page they had stopped on yesterday. Shakespeare, "Twelfth Night", one of her very favorites.

He ate and listened to her. Before long he wasn't paying attention to her reading. He was just watching her. Watching the sun shine through her red hair like fire, watching her rosy lips move, and her silver eyes tracing the words. He had become more and more prone to doing that lately. He told himself he was merely appraising her as a weapon. A weapon that beautiful would not be seen as a weapon until it was too late.

Renee stopped reading. He was staring at her again. He was doing that a lot lately. He had at least finished half of his breakfast before he started today. It was time to bring him back to reality.

"I won't be reading to you at dinner tonight," She said.

"Are you going to make another painting?" He asked absently.

"No," She said, blushing softly. She wondered why he never asked her why all the paintings were of him. He was beautiful, intoxicating, and just plain gorgeous. Now that he was beginning to give a little and act more civil towards her he was becoming quite charming. The way he only half smiled, with that confident look in his deep blue eyes, was mesmerizing. Now she was staring.

"Are we playing chess then?" He said leaning closer, "We're tied you know. We need a tie breaker."

"No," She said even softer.

"Then it's something new," He said and flashed that smile, "Tell me. I can hardly wait."

"I'm dropping off your dinner and going to the dance in town," She said and braced herself for his protest.

She was doing what??? What dance? More importantly who was she going with? She hadn't so much as mentioned a dance in the last few days. Surely she had known about this in advance! Knives face flushed with anger.

"A dance?" He barked, "I thought you were too immersed in my reform to be so easily distracted."

"It wasn't my idea," She said gently, "Vash thinks I need a break. He and Meryl are going, and Millie is going with that boy she met a few days ago. It's no secret that I like to dance, so I was pretty much ordered to... How did they put it? 'Cut loose'."

"They expect you to go with no date?" Knives asked, "You'll just be a third wheel. It won't be any fun at all. Nope, you'd better just stay home with me."

What was with him? He was acting like an abandoned child all of a sudden. Maybe it was a good idea to take a night off. Maybe he needed to be reminded of his age, and besides, Vash was right in a way, she needed a breather.

"I... Just because I didn't think of it doesn't mean I don't want to go," She said firmly, "Not having a date doesn't concern me. There are always single men at these things to dance with."

Knives looked as though she had struck him. How could she want to go alone and dance with single men? Was she actually looking for a man in her life? What about him? What about her mission to save him? How typical, if something takes more than a day then a human's resolve weakens until there is no interest left. Projects lay on the shelf utterly forgotten. That's what he was, a project.

"Fine whatever," He said and pushed his breakfast away, "I'm not feeling well anyway. You don't have to bother with lunch. I need to sleep it off."

Why was he acting this way? Where was his cold calculation, or his smug charm? She was so off-balance she couldn't think of anything more to say. She picked up the tray with his half-eaten breakfast. Maybe he really was sick. He certainly was acting strange. She closed the door behind her and walked down to the kitchen. Vash, Millie, and Meryl were all standing around waiting for her.

"So what did he say?" Vash said looming over her with that goofy smirk on his face, "Did he take it well?"

"I don't know," Renee said softly, "He seemed fine when I came in, but when I told him he started acting really strange."

"Strange how?" Millie said, stepping closer.

"He tried to talk me into not going," Renee said feeling a bit like she was being interrogated all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" Meryl asked squeezing under Vash's arm. Vash smiled down at her and squeezed her waist lightly.

"I told him I was going," Renee answered, "Then he started acting like... Like some disgruntled five year old!"

Meryl, Millie, and Vash all smiled ad nodded at each other. Renee was completely lost. Was there something in the water making everyone act insane today?

"Well, that's that then!" Meryl chimed, she had been a lot more jovial since she and Vash became an item.

"Come on," Millie cheered, "Let's go get our dresses! YAY! Shopping!"

Before Renee could protest they shoved her out the door. Vash smiled after them. _Like a disgruntled five year old, huh?_ It was exactly what he had expected to happen.


	11. Vash Pulls the Strings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun.

Knives was boiling with anger. How could she go to a dance instead of eating dinner with him? She wasn't even going with a particular man. She had every intention of dancing with several! Typical human fickleness. Not just that, it was insulting! She would rather dance with a bunch of sweaty human males than have a perfectly lovely night at home with him? It didn't make any sense at all!

He should reach out and call his minions. He could take her away with him by force if necessary. She was HIS! There would be none of this mingling with leaches. She was too good to-

Then it hit him. He wasn't thinking of her like his weapon any more. She was all woman to him. Somehow, she had bewitched him with her silver eyes. He was jealous. Plain and simple... He was jealous that he wasn't the one taking her to the dance. He ground his teeth in disgust and frustration. How had she done this to him? Was this some sort of human trick?

Just then Vash bounded through the door.

"Yo, Knives!" Vash said pulling Renee's chair over and straddling it.

Renee had acquired that chair a few weeks ago. She said it was the most comfortable chair on all of Gunsmoke. Vash leaned over the back of it causing it to creek a little with strain.

"Get off of that!" Knives barked, "You oaf! You'll break it!"

Vash jumped up awkwardly and tripped falling to the side. He quickly jumped to his feet and rubbed the side of his head as he said, "Owwww, I hope your chair was worth my skull! Geese, where's all that brotherly love and stuff?"

Vash pouted at Knives. He looked so utterly ridiculous. He shouldn't be surprised really; Vash was 130 years old and still hadn't grown up. As Knives shook his head grievously Vash pulled a different chair up between his legs and leaned over its back. Knives ground his teeth with frustration. He didn't need this distraction right now.

"It's Renee, isn't it," Vash said looking cautious over his folded arms at Knives.

"Don't be ridiculous," Knives sniffed, "She's a bloody insect, just like the rest of them."

"Then why is _her_ chair so important?" Vash asked with an annoyingly cute grin, "Yes, I knew it was her chair. And why are you so twisted up about her going to the dance tonight?"

Knives gaped at Vash. Had he really become that transparent? Knives huffed and rolled toward the wall saying, "You're an idiot, burn the damn chair if you want."

"And why are you still here in bed Knives?" Vash persisted, "You've been fully able to walk since almost the second day after you woke up. It can't be because you are afraid you'll loose you're beautiful nurse?"

"I said leave!" Knives snapped, throwing a pillow over his shoulder at Vash, "God you always were such a nosy little brat. Why don't you grow up?!"

Vash easily dodged the pillow and said, "Fine, fine. I'm an idiot, but just in case your legs need a stretch there's a new outfit in the living room closet that just MIGHT fit. Not that it said, 'Tailored for a big jerk' or anything, but I think it will look good on you. You know, in case you take a walk, and, you know, that walk just happens to be by the dance."

"Would you just leave already?" Knives growled.

"Okay, okay," Vash said throwing up his hands, "I'm going."

Vash stood and walked to the door, just before he closed it he turned back and said, "In case I'm not wrong I think you should know there are more than a few men with their eyes pealed for Renee tonight. If you intend to make a move, you'd best make it quick."

With that Vash closed the door behind himself. Knives eyes bulged. There were men attending the dance just to get a chance at Renee? He shouldn't be surprised, she was utterly enchanting. Even now he could smell her clean scent. NO! No one would dance with HIS Renee. NO ONE but him!


	12. A Breathless Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author: Thanks for the review, Ocean Goddess. I will try to return the favor when I have time to read your fic. I try to update with one chapter a day at least, so you should be able to get a daily dose until the fic finds itself concluded.

Knives snuck done the stairs and retrieved the outfit Vash was talking about. When he got to his room he locked all his doors and closed his windows. He removed the outfit from the garment bag and appraised it. _Not bad, Vash..._

He raced out of his room into the bathroom. He didn't have to hide that. It was not unusual for him to take showers, after all. He scrubbed himself clean and dried himself off. Then he took a look in the mirror. Renee had been managing his hair and shaving, so he only needed a few little touch ups. A bit of Vash's hair gel and his appearance was utterly perfect. He wrapped his bathing robe around himself and ran back to his room, promptly re-locking the door.

First came the black socks, black shoes, and black pants that fit him just right. No doubt Vash had had them tailored in spite of his comment. He probably special ordered the outfit weeks ago. He couldn't believe that he was happy that his brother was manipulating him. Knives tucked the crisp white dress shirt into his pants and fassoned a dark blue vest shut over it. The blue matched his eyes exactly; Vash had thought this out quite well. Over that he wore a matching deep blue dust cloak. Then he pulled out the finally touch. A cane for a touch of class. He had to admire Vash's taste. He jumped into his outfit just in time to hear the girls come home. He appraised himself in the mirror. The long bed rest had not robbed him of his superior athletic frame, he decided.

He unlocked the door and sat in Renee's chair. All he needed to do was wait for her to bring his dinner...

And wait he did. Just how long did it take for three women to get dressed, anyway? He was sure his dinner hadn't even been started yet. It was a good thing he was too nervous to be hungry. He could hear the girls carrying on about how beautiful they all looked. Then he heard Vash throw in one of his infamously stupid, lecherous remarks. Then there was some whimpering. No doubt all three girls had given him a good thump. Knives smiled. He would have killed to see that.

Then they all went downstairs. Knives strained to hear the conversation. After what seemed like forever, he heard the front door open and shut. Then he got nervous. He couldn't hear anything from downstairs. Surely she hadn't listened to him about not being hungry earlier. She never took him serious on a lack of appetite before. Just as he was going to get up and go chase them down he heard her usual three knocks. The door opened and Knives was struck breathless.

She wore a deep red evening gown the hugged her... Well, everywhere, and the slit up the right side showed more than a little leg. The neckline of her dress dipped down just enough to be scandalous, and a red silk shawl was draped around her shapely shoulders. It was quite a change from her usual, modest attire. Her red hair hung down in free flowing waves of fire to her hips. It was the first time he had noticed just how long her hair was. She wore crimson lipstick, and all that red just made her silver eyes stand out and shine even brighter. All Knives could do was stare at her.

Renee was frozen in her tracks. She couldn't move or breathe. _Gads, he's magnificent!_ She thought on trembling legs. She felt faint. She traced him from his polished shoes up past his broad shoulders, to his entrancing blue eyes. He was just sitting there, looking at her. Like some romantic duke from a dime novel. She knew what she was in that case; the woman who had been running from her feelings. Tonight, she had no choice. They faced each other as man and woman. Not doctor and patient. She had to look at him that way now, there would be no more pretending between them.

Knives summed up his courage and stood, never loosing eye contact with her. _I am Knives Millions. She will not refuse me._ He took the tray from her hands and placed it aside. He gazed down at her and realized she was trembling. It was the first time he had seen what resembled fear in her eyes.

Heat radiated off him. He was so close, so close to her. The tray had proven a miserable barrier between them. He was awash with emotions she had never felt from him before, but she shut herself off. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. It wasn't fair. Not during this precious moment.

Knives leaned closer to her. Intending to tell her how beautiful she looked, but before the words could pass his lips she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised, but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him.

_Where had THAT come from?_ She asked herself. It was like a dam broke inside her. All her better senses were being over-ridden. She was just a bunch of nerve endings begging for some kind of reaction. She felt his arms close around her, and pull her closer to him. He was probably wearing more of her lipstick than she was at this moment, but she just didn't care. Only the basic need for air could break this primal kiss.

They stared at each other breathlessly for a moment. Then with a shy smile she wiped away her lipstick from both their faces. As she wiped the last bit from his face she said, "Oh my, sorry about that."

"I'm not," Knives growled in a husky voice as he pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately.

This kiss lasted even longer. When it stopped she had to slump against him for support. Her legs were jello. He smiled down at her and said, "We'd better get to that dance before my brother starts wondering."

"What dance?" Renee mumbled and pulled Knives down into yet another hungry kiss. He jumped a little with surprise, and broke the kiss almost immediately.

"Renee," He gasped, "It's technically our first date. Don't you think you're being a little forward?"

Renee's fingers skillfully unclasped his dust cloak sending it to the floor as she said, "No... THIS is forward."

With that she pushed him aggressively back into the bed and straddled him. She leaned down and nibbled his ear as she whispered, "Are you going to stop me?"

Even Renee didn't know what had come over her. She had never been this forward, and she was a virgin. The thought of carrying through on this advance should have scared her senseless. But it just felt right. It didn't feel like the first date, it felt like their entire game of cat and mouse had brought them to this conclusion. This was exactly how it was supposed to happen.

She felt knives stiffen and his hands clasped her hips roughly as he moaned with pleasure. He slid a hand up to the back of her neck and whispered against her lips, "Not for all the world. I've wanted you for so long, Renee. This is how it is meant to be."

He pulled her lips down to his just as Vash came bounding through the door. Renee shrieked and jumped off of Knives, landing on the floor. Knives sat straight up like a bolt and roared, "DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK YOU BROOM HEADED IDIOT???"

Vash stopped in his tracks and took in the scene. He bit his lips in an attempt to not laugh. All at once he erupted in laughter and hooted at the top of his lungs.

"WOOHOO!" He cheered, "Way to go bro! And you didn't even take her to dinner!"

Renee blushed from head to toe and stood up shying away to the other side of the room. She was obviously flustered and ashamed. Vash and Knives both watched her carefully and Vash said, "Wait a minute. I didn't mean-"

"I KNOW what you meant!" Renee snapped.

She shoved past Vash and ran down the stairs and out the door. Vash gaped at her as she disappeared, and then a swift right hook landed on his cheek knocking him backward.

"Now look what you've done you buffoon!" Knives yelled, "What did you even come back for anyway?"

"Owie! I just wanted to be sure you guys were on your way, the girls were worried!" Vash whined.

"Oh never mind!" Knives groaned, "Just get out of my way!"

Author; I know I haven't said much about MxV or Millie and her new boyfriend. I wanted to dedicate this story to KxR. Maybe I will go back and write new fics on that once this one is done. I hope you are all enjoying this, if not, let me know how to make it better.


	13. More Mystery

DISCALIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author: I know I'm teasing you a bit. Bare with me, I swear there is a point. Thanks for getting an account just to review me, C. I hope my story continues to 'kick ass'.

Knives held his dust cloak in his left hand. He shook the hand he had used to hit Vash furiously as he ran past Vash. _Damn, that hurt_! But it was a secondary sensation to the dread filling his heart over Renee's flight from the room. He clasped the cloak around himself and studied the ground. He found a clear print of a woman's pumps heading north along the road. He was a fast runner and he used every ounce of his speed to pursue her.

He heard Vash yelling after him. Annoyed, Knives shouted over his shoulder, "Do me a favor, and DON'T come looking for us!"

Renee ran, and ran, tears soaked her cheeks. How could she have behaved so cheaply? Vash was right, Knives hadn't done anything but dress nicely and she threw herself at him. She was so confused. She had never had these feelings for anyone before. Lust and love were new to her. She had trained herself not to feel, how could this even happen? She grew up among the sisters. She had no experience in courtship, but the sisters had told her a few things they had observed. Rule number one was not to even kiss on the first date. She had done far more than kiss him!

She turned another corner and picked up speed, passing a bar. She ignored the hoots and hollers from male on-lookers, and further ignored their shouts when her heals flipped off her feet from her speed. The harsh ground tore at her feet, but she ignored the pain. She was so ashamed. She had failed and everything was ruined!

Another turn and Knives skidded to a halt. He knelt down and picked up her heals with trembling hands. What was she thinking? On this harsh ground it would take less than fifty paces to completely shred her delicate feet!

"You must be prince charming," A man yelled from a window in the bar and the whole bar laughed behind him, "Cinderella went that way mere seconds ago. If you stop pouting you'll be able to catch her."

Knives blinked at the man with surprise, but did not waste time engaging him in conversation. He took off after her, following the trail of blood from her feet.

Renee's despair was interrupted by the feeling of intense pain. She stopped immediately in her tracks and looked in the direction of the plant. Knives was roughly pushed to the back of her mind. That pain was coming from the plant. A sister needed her. She took the next right hand turn towards the plant. _Please let me reach her in time._ The plant began to pulse and fade, pulse and fade.

Knives stopped suddenly and heard his sister scream in agony. Worse than agony, it was a death cry! He clutched Renee's shoes with conflict. He had to save his sister, but he had to find Renee.

"Shit," He groaned and took off towards the plant. He would have to track down Renee later.

Renee pushed right past the plant guards who were staring at the plant with fear as it pulsed with light. They didn't put up a fight when she muttered she was a plant engineer. She had used that lie before. They hadn't even noticed her bloody feet.

She ran down to the main reactor room and just as she expected the plant angel had appeared. The sister lay twitching on the bottom of the bulb. She was in her death throws, in moments this angel would die, the plant would cease to function, and the people of this town would have to move or die. Renee could not let that happen.

Renee knew full well what this would do to her. She knew what even a minor healing did to her, but it had to be done. She knew that this day would come and she was the only one who could do it. Bracing herself for the pain she pressed her hands to the glass near the angel and concentrated.

Knives stopped in front of the guards who were gawking at the plant. The plant angel's screams had stopped and the plant had gone completely dark. Knives feared that he was too late. He tried to push by the guards and one grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No dice guy," The man said, "The plant engineer is in there and we can have anyone disturbing her."

"I know, I'm her assistant," Knives lied, "She called me."

"You have to be the luckiest assistant in the world then," Another guard chuckled, "That had to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Yeah, whatever," Knives growled, shrugging off the guards hand and proceeding down into the plant. He wasn't looking forward to explaining himself to this engineer once he got down there. Normally, he would just kill the human, but after meeting Renee, he could no longer accept that as right.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. His sister, lying lifeless in the bottom of the bulb and Renee pressing her hands against the glass, crying. Renee must have felt her pass as well, but why would she be crying? Knives moved forward to console her and stopped when Renee began to pulse silver light.

"What the?" Knives asked, backing away.

The air around Renee crackled and she began to whimper. Renee's clothes burned away in silver fire. Then the angel began to pulse with light. Knives watched in amazement as the blackened hair of the angel turned white at her brow hairline. The angel roused and turned to Renee, pressing its hands to glass where Renee's hands were. The whole room pulsed with silver lightening. Knives could only watch wordlessly as half of the angel's hair was returned to white. His sister moved away from the glass and Renee persisted, pumping energy into the bulb.

Then the angel looked frantic, as most of her hair returned to white. She turned to face Knives with panic on her face. Knives looked at her questioningly and then he heard her in his head.

'STOP HER! SHE'LL DIE!'

Knives recoiled at the strength of the message and leaped forward, knocking Renee away from the bulb. He looked down at Renee who twitched unconsciously in his arms. Any other time he would have felt lucky to be holding her naked body against him. Her head rolled back and her hair fell behind it. That's when he saw it, to silver streaks in her hair, starting at each of her temples and extending the full length of her hair. He looked up at his sister and asked

'What happened to her?'

'She is the special one. She is Renee Everwinter, isn't she?'

'Yes, now what happened to her?'

'She has given some of her life force to resurrect me.'

Knives blinked in amazement and looked down at Renee again. He would have to make sense of this later. Right now, he had to get her home. He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it completely around her. He carried her in his arms ignoring a few crude comments from the guards and the men at the bar.

She was light and felt the perfect size to fit in his arms. She felt so good nestled up against him like that. How could he have ever condemned her for being human? When he reached the house everyone was there. Worry etched all their faces as he entered. He scowled at them and snapped, "Don't just stand there gawking, she's hurt!"

They all jumped up to help. They paused when they saw the silver streaks in her hair but did not ask questions. Knives was happy about that. He wasn't sure he could explain it if they asked.

Author: evil laugh, I bet your thought the story was almost over, huh?


	14. Renee Awakes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; Not the last chapter by a long shot, so let me know if there is anything I can do to make this LOOOOoooOOOoong story better.

Four days later

In the evening of the fourth day, Knives sat by Renee's side as always. The only times he left were to shower and change. Vash brought him food and water. He passed the time by reaching out and seeing what his henchmen had been up to. They had apparently taken him for dead and joined smaller crime circles. Humans were fickle as always, except a few.

A few whose presence he had chosen to ignore for 130 years. Those shining few decent souls who really cared about everything around them. They were the ones who changed the lives around them. They were like an anti-plague that moved equally against the tide of evil in their species. He didn't want to believe that thread of goodness existed, but Renee had made it all to clear to him. She was human, and she had thoughtlessly thrown her life into jeopardy for the sake of another. That other being a plant angel.

His sister asked him several times a day if Renee was showing any improvement. The answer was always the same. 'No change'

But she would get better. She HAD to get better. He loved her, with all his heart and soul. He could not bear to see her die before he could tell her that. He could whisper it to her a thousand times while she slept, but he needed to say it to those sparkling silver eyes.

Just then she began to glow with silver light. It was gone just as soon as it started and her eyes fluttered open. They locked on him immediately. He leaned forward and whispered, "Renee? Renee, can you hear me."

"I can hear you, Knives Millions," She said in that beautiful soothing voice, "I suppose I owe you an explanation?"

"It can wait if you don't feel up to it," Knives said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I feel fine," She said flatly.

He nodded and she paused for a moment as if searching out the right words. She sat up and looked him in the eyes as she said, "My mother was a plant engineer. That's what the sister's told me. So was my father. They worked so hard to save so many of the sisters, but constant contact.... Changed them."

"A mutation happened, in both of them," She continued, "From the constant exposure. Then I was conceived. Baring me killed my mother, and my father's death has never been fully explained to me. When I was found I was passed from orphanage to orphanage, until there were none left. They were afraid of me. I had strange and uncontrolled powers. When I was angry everyone within ten feet of me would suddenly become violently ill. When I was happy miraculous healings would occur. I had to learn quickly how NOT to feel."

Knives nodded, slowly piecing things together in his mind. He reached out and touch her hands as he said, "That's why you were beaten?"

"Yes," She answered, "And finally I was left to wander the streets. I barely survived the next five years. Then I heard her. 'Come to us' she said, and for some reason I knew exactly where to go. I walked blindly into the desert and happened upon a ship with five plants in it. They raised me, and taught me to use my powers. It seemed I have a particular talent for healing your kind, and I can sense strong emotions. However, strange things started happening to my physiology."

She stroked the long white stripes of her hair, and Knives nodded.

"In small healings it is less evident," She said, "A single strand or part of a strand, but inside a deeper change is happening. I mutate a little every time. The sisters are convinced that when my hair goes completely white, my DNA will be so mangled by mutations that I will expire... Possibly, before then."

Knives hung his head. It was exactly like his dream. He knew what she was going to say next.

"I am, what I am," She said softly, "I have to help the sisters, but it will eventually cost me my life. You have to know that. I may be yours for now, but now is fleeting. My destiny is death; I tried to tell you before."

He noticed her voice crack a bit on the last few words and looked up into her crying silver eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he had scooped her up into his lap. He cradled her there as they cried, rocking gently. He ran his hand through her hair and whispered, "I will have you for how ever long that is. I don't care."

"About that night," She said with a tremble, "I know I behaved cheaply, will you forgive me?"

"Cheaply?" Knives asked, "You could never be cheap. You were acting on your feelings and there is nothing wrong with that... Speaking of feelings. You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"I do now."

He could feel her smiling and it warmed his heart.

"And... How do you feel? Is it more? Is it more than a need to attack me in bed," He laughed, "Not that I would complain."

He felt her laugh a bit too. Then there was silence. Knives began to dread the answer. Finally she said, "Of course I love you. I would have thought all the paintings gave me away. Besides, you're the only person who ever beat me at chess."

"Is that why you love me?" He laughed, "In that case I shall show no mercy on the chess board from now on."

They laughed for a moment, and then Vash came bounding in.

"HEY! I figured you needed some dinner and dessert! Meryl made a great dinner and Millie brought home the best doughnuts I've ever-"

Vash stopped and flushed red. Knives was about to yell at him, but Renee was already on her feet backing him out of the room with a look that could kill.

"Don't you EVER knock???" She roared, "For crying out loud you would have thought after the last time that you learned your lesson. Must I lock all the doors to protect myself from your lack of consideration? Leave the food on the dresser and GET OUT!"

"Wow, SCARY!" Vash peeped, quickly placing the tray on the dresser and bolting out the door.

Renee slammed it behind him and locked the door mumbling something about having her powers under control at the moment. Knives quickly closed the distance behind her. She jumped when she turned around to see him peering down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"You scared me," She breathed.

"Sorry, but I had a revelation of sorts," Knives said in a husky voice, "You never finished what you started."

He placed his hands on either side of her on the door, blocking off any escape. She smiled innocently, fluttering her eyelashes as she said, "Whatever do you mean?"

Knives smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss but she ducked sideways, narrowly avoiding him. He glanced up at her as she backed away from him. He turned around and started to close the distance again.

"Now, Knives," She said in a seductively coy voice, "You can't expect me to make out with you on the second date."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her firmly against him as he said, "No, I expect you to put out on our second date, and I expect you to marry me tomorrow. I will not waste a moment of our time hearing arguments."

She opened her mouth to protest and was quieted by a deep passionate kiss. At first she struggled a bit in his arms, then she stilled, and finally she began to kiss him back just as passionately.

Renee's POV

His warm soft lips worked hungrily against mine. He couldn't be serious! Marry him tomorrow? As his kiss persisted I began to believe it. I already wanted it, dreamed of it. As far as putting out on the second date, that thought was already okay with me. The feeling of his warm body against mine was far too appealing.

I felt his hands slide up and down my slides. What was I wearing, anyway? _A robe, oh god! I'm only wearing a robe!_ Before decency had a hold of me his hands slid to the tie, untied it and slipped beneath it along my bare skin. My skin was on fire. I gasped from the shock of pleasure that pulsed through me. My whole body throbbed and ached for his touch. I pressed against him instinctively as his hands explored the small of my back.

Knives POV

I couldn't contain myself. Now that I knew she loved me as much as I loved her, every instinct I had was driving me to explore her. I kissed her hungrily. Her lips were hesitant, but soft and sweet. Before I knew it, she was kissing back just as feverishly.

Heat and ice took turns racing up and down my spine. My blood was boiling, and my pants suddenly felt far too tight. My hands moved to her robe tie and untied it. Then they claimed the warm flesh beneath it. She gasped against my lips and she pressed against me wantonly. We were wearing far too many clothes; each second spent with barrier between us was a second too long.

Renee's POV

He growled and his hands suddenly moved to my shoulders ripping the robe off of me. I jumped a bit at the sudden urgency of his movements, but I did not withdraw. Something primal shone in his blue eyes, and I liked it. I wanted it to consume every inch of my flesh. It was infectious. I growled back at him and tore at his clothes. He helped me speed the shedding of his garments.

I didn't even have a moment to appraise his naked body. He scooped me up and tossed me onto the bed, following me closely. My heart was pounding and I felt my body shiver with anticipation. I reached up and pulled his face down to mine for another breath robbing kiss.

Knives POV

I tore her robe off of her. She seemed startled at first but quickly responded by tearing at my clothes as well. Within seconds I was undressed. It was too much for my incensed body. I had to have her! I threw her on the bed, falling into it with her and she pulled my lips to hers. I was so aroused that it hurt. I throbbed with the aching need to part and fill her.

My hands quickly found the curves of her breasted and kneaded them softly until her nipples were taught against my hands. She bucked and moaned with pleasure. I took that as a queue and leaned my head down. I flicked her hardened nipples with my tongue and she arched her back up to me. Then she moaned my name. It took all my strength not to completely loose it there.

Renee's POV  
  
Oh GOD! His hands felt so wonderful on my breasts. Waves of electricity coursed through my body. I began to ache in places that were foreign to thought. My hips instinctively grinded, rooting around for something to satisfy them. Then his tongue flicked my nipples. My body quivered and jerked with pleasure.

"Oh Knives!" I moaned. I felt him tense, surely this was driving him just as mad, but I intended to drive him to complete sexual insanity. I dug my fingernails into his back and raked upwards. His head flung up and his eyes glazed over. He roared with passion and grabbed my hands, securing them above my head. He looked down at me with fire in his eyes.

Knives POV

I felt her hands slide down my back, but when she raked them back up I could have howled. It felt so good. I had to stop her from touching me or this would be over in minutes. I held her hands down, and saw the need in her eyes. I felt the moistness of her against my hips. My god, I just couldn't prolong it. I had to be inside her.

I positioned myself quickly and plunged into her. I felt a slight pop... _OH no! She's a-...._

Author; I like the idea of seeing it through their eyes individually instead of an omnipotent universal view. What do you think?


	15. A Whirlwind Wedding

DISCLAIMER; DO I really need to say this AGAIN? I don't own Trigun

Author; R&R Please!

_Oh no! She's a virgin! _But the thought came too late.

Back to regular view

Renee shrieked with pain and clutched him. Holding herself against him as she shivered with shock. She whimpered against him. She knew that the first time would hurt but not like THAT. His arms wound around her tightly and she heard him breathing apologies into her ears. He was utterly distraught.

But as the pain subsided she found a new sensation. The most incredible pleasure she had ever felt. Something animal took hold of her and meant to be satisfied. A hunger that told her there was more yet to come invaded her. He was still mumbling apologies as she rocked herself against him. He jumped a bit and gave her a startled look. When she threw her head back against the pillow and moaned with pleasure so fierce that she had to close her eyes, Knives was lost all over again.

Their lovemaking went on until the sun came up. He collapsed against her, completely spent. He was going to utter another string of 'I love you's' but when he looked up at her she was already asleep. He smiled down at her sleeping form. She was indeed, the most beautiful woman on the planet. Why had it taken him this long?

With renewed energy he jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He didn't stop to fuss with his appearance like he usually did. He walked down to the main room and right past all the questioning glances. He had a mission to accomplish. He strolled down to the bank to make a withdrawal from funds he had never expected to touch. He had had 130 years to amass his fortune. He had made withdrawals only to give his henchmen traveling money. He wondered what Vash might say if Vash knew that all this time he had been filthy stinkin' rich.

The teller gawked at the amount he wanted to withdraw and proceeded to completely empty her cash drawer of money. She stared at him as he counted it. He smiled and asked, "Where can I get the most beautiful bride's gown in all of Gunsmoke, and a decent groom's tux?"

"There's a wedding shop near the center of town," She said as if she suddenly understood the massive withdrawal, and she proceeded to give him directions.

It took him no time to get there, and less time to choose his tux and her gown. He also placed a deposit for two groomsmen's tuxes and two bridesmaid's dresses. He told the clerk they would be by later that day, and he would pay double if they could get all alterations by tonight. The shopkeeper nodded vigorously, and Knives asked him for a place to buy a ring.

Later that day

Knives fingered the small box in his pocket and gave his brother a warning glance. _If he looses the wedding bands I'll string him up by his toenails!_ Vash smiled nervously. The priest was there. The wedding party was there, and Millie had wasted little time gathering the guests. Now, if only the bride would wake up.

Finally, he heard her door open, and she stepped out in a modest dress with her hair tied up neatly in a pony tail. She stopped in the hall, staring at the bridal gown that was hanging there. She slowly turned and looked down the stairs. Knives was suddenly nervous. He had not given her a chance to say much of anything in response to his proposal. What if she refused him in front of everyone?

She looked down at him, once again struck breathless at how handsome he was. Her heart was racing. She saw all the tuxes and dresses but didn't dare to hope he was serious. She stood at the top of the stairs and waited.

Knives shoved his hand into his pocket and gripped the box. Then he looked up at her and said, "Renee, You have healed me in more ways than one. You opened my mind to things I had chosen to ignore, to this beautiful world and the beautiful people in it. Most of all, you taught me to love. Renee Everwinter, it would please me greatly if you would become Renee Millions."

He knelt in the floor at the bottom of the stair, pulled out the box and opened it. He held the ring where she could see it and continued, "Will you marry me?"

He looked at her and saw her wobble slightly. Was she going to-? She was! He raced up the stairs and caught her. He cradled her in his arms and said, "Renee? Renee? Are you alright."

Her eyes fluttered open and she flung her arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Vash smirked and nudged the man next to him as he said, "I would guess that that is a yes."

Author; NOW REVIEW DARN IT! At least send me and email or something. No, this is not the last chapter by a long shot... Are you ready for a surprise ending?


	16. Knives Reflects on Renee

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; This is not the last chapter, I am sorry for the confusion. What I meant by surprise ending was that I plan on taking the story in yet another direction.

Almost a year later

Knives sat by Renee on the bus. Her warm body was curled against his shoulder. Her chest rose and fell softly as she slept. She had fully undone him. 130 years of hate melted away the day he realized how much he loved her. Vash had teased him for marrying her the day after she woke, but he didn't need anymore time to decide. It disgusted him how he had thought of her when he first met her.

He traced her full rosebud lips with his thumb while he caressed her cheek. Less than two years ago, such affection was useless, even disgusting to him. Acts of affection were foreign and unnecessary expressions of a weak and tenuous emotion he had no need of. Now he couldn't do it enough. Every day he wanted to touch her more and more, and profess a few thousand times more that he loved her. This was not a weak emotion, it was something that started strong and got stronger every day.

He touched her silky hair and frowned at how much of it had turned white. She had insisted that they travel and rejuvenate as many plants as her body would tolerate. This topic had been the start and end of their only arguments. In the end, he could not argue with the necessity of it, or the fact that she was they only one who could do it.

He doubted she would last out another year. It seemed so unfair that he should find someone who so completely healed his soul only to loose her so quickly. He pulled her tightly against him, she was not gone yet. He could not let his time with her be marred by these thoughts. There would be time to mourn after she was gone.

He was grateful he had not had to face any of his past followers yet. Again, there would be time to face them after he had his time with her. He kept tabs on them in the back of his mind. Many of them had killed themselves off in gunfights. That, he wasn't proud of. He had contaminated their minds with his hate. He was responsible for each one. He was responsible for many things he wished he could take back now.

About a week ago, after another healing had left her weak and half conscious, she had turned to him with glazed over eyes. Her hair began to rise as though caught in some unnatural electric current. She fell into his arms and said, "They are calling me. I have to go home. I have to return to the sisters."

He knew the ship of which she spoke. It was in an unusual and unwelcoming rock formation, so it had remained undiscovered by the humans. He was surprised she had been able to reach it at the tender age of ten. He could only attribute that to her indomitable spiritual strength.

They left on the next bus, before she had a chance to recover. They were headed to a town that was surprisingly close to the ship. It would be a bare ten iles from there. Too bad much of it was up such jagged slopes. He wondered why they wanted her. Wasn't she doing exactly what they wanted her too? They shouldn't need healing yet, they had no humans to provide for.

She shifted and whimpered slightly. He hugged her slightly and slid his hand down around her waist. That's when he felt it. Something very faint and primitive. It was a life that wasn't quite life yet, the smallest hint of a sentient soul. He didn't know why, but he began to weep. He wondered if she knew that she was pregnant.

How could she survive a pregnancy or delivery in her constantly weakening condition? He brushed the tears from his eyes and wondered about the baby. If she didn't survive, would it? Would it be more plant or another mutant human? Would he raise the child only to loose her to the same powers that robbed him of its mother? He closed his eyes and breathed in her clean scent. How could he be in such unbearable pain and be so happy at the same time?

Maybe his sisters knew already. Maybe they knew of a way to save his new family. It was too much to be hoping for, but it was the only hope he had at the moment. A man falling off a cliff would grasp the stem of a flower even though he knew it would not keep him from falling.


	17. A Sinner's Prayer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; SOBSOB Did you read that last chapter? I almost cried and I wrote it!

Hours later, well after his tears were completely parched, the bus finally came to their stop. A week of bus rides had made him decidedly stiff. Renee had slept almost the whole time. She was probably recovering from the healing.

He didn't want to wake her yet. He let most of the people get off the bus before him. Then he lifted Renee into his arms and walked outside. As usual, groups of young kids were crowding the bus asking the departing riders if they needed help with their bags. They did it for tips, and Renee insisted that they use them after each bus ride. It was a good thing he was rich.

He nodded to an able bodied boy and tapped his bags with his foot. The boy strode over and hefted the bags up. He smiled and said, "Where ya going', mister?"

"The nicest hotel in town," Knives replied, "Lead the way."

"I know just the place!" The boy chimed and led him into town

Renee would have his skin when she woke up and found them lounging in some hotel instead of buying the necessary provisions to make their trek into the mountains. Knives looked down at her sleeping in his arms and smiled. He didn't care. His wife, and the mother of his child would know comfort for at least one more day.

He checked in. The manager did all the writing for him, and said Knives could pay once he got his lovely wife settled. Knives was always surprised by just how nice humans really could be now that he wasn't trying to kill them. The manager handed the key to the boy who led Knives to the stairs.

The boy unlocked the room and set the bags near the dresser. He even pulled back the covers so Knives could lay her down beneath them. He was surprised at how soundly she slept, but then again, she needed the rest. He dished out a generous tip for the boy and handed him the money for the room. Normally he wouldn't have trusted the boy with it, but he liked the kid for some reason. Maybe it was his Vash-like aqua eyes.

The boy left them and Knives pulled up a chair beside the bed. He put his hands on her stomach and felt the baby again. He stared at her and clasped his hands together. To his followers he had always been a living god, so what use had he had for religion other than as another tool to manipulate with? Renee talked about it a lot, but he had still not given himself over to the idea of a higher being than plants. Tonight was different. He didn't have the power to save them. Tonight he NEEDED there to be a higher power. He had to believe that _someone_ could save her. He closed his eyes, opened his heart, and made his very first prayer.

As much as he had been told how god loved even the most lost of his sheep, he doubted even the most benevolent being could make time to listen to a sinner such as him. On he prayed, though he didn't dare to ask for forgiveness, he prayed for her, and for the child. Maybe if someone so high above him, such as Renee, could love him... Maybe... Just maybe, god could listen to a sinner's prayer. That done, he stood and left the room. He had business in town.

Author; tearing up Gads, I gotta quit that. What do you think? R&R Please.


	18. Aneversary

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; I know this is creeping along all of a sudden, I promise there's a point!

Renee awoke in a strange bed in an extravagant room. She was first aware of the flickering golden glow of candlelight. The scent of the floral candles permeated her senses. She sat up groggily, and rubbed her temples. How had they ended up here? Last she knew, they were on a bus.

"It was almost a year ago," Knives said behind her, "That you became my wife."

She spun around, only noting few thousand flowers surrounding her. She saw Knives looking out the window at the night sky. Searching it for something. Without turning to her he said, "On that day I thought I was the luckiest man on Gunsmoke."

"Has that changed?" She asked honestly. The romantic ambiance of the room said it hadn't, but there was something broken and edgy in his voice.

"Yes," He said softly, "_Today_, I am the luckiest man on Gunsmoke. Today is the day I learned you would bless me with a child."

She gasped and her hands went to her stomach. She had suspected, but wasn't sure. Her mouth moved wordlessly and she began to weep. Knives heard her but continued to look out the window for a few more seconds. _I must be brave, and happy. I must not let her know my fears. She needs me._

So knives convinced himself, knowing that if he didn't believe everything would be alright, she would sense his apprehension. He turned to her with a smile, walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her face and trailed kisses across it as though he was the happiest man alive. _She needs me._

Renee could sense a vague hint of happiness, and underneath a melancholy determination. He was focusing his mind, trying to hide something. She wasn't stupid. She knew that being pregnant was not a blessing as it usually was. It would kill her, probably the infant too. _He knows it._ She thought. _He's trying to protect me, in his own way._

She was moved at just how deeply he had changed. He would have laughed and reveled in her sense of impending doom when she first met him. She clung to him, trying to make herself believe it would be alright, for him. She continued to weep in his arms, until dinner was brought to them by room service. After an edgy meal they fell asleep in each others arms. The candles burnt themselves out somewhere in the night.

Author; Chapter 19, coming soon. I thinking of making one of these chapters into a songfic, whatcha' think?


	19. The Prophecy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun

Author; No new reviews? pout

They made an early start the next day. They were unusually quiet. Neither of them wanted to face what had come out last night. They bought some Thomases and plenty of water and food. Not that Renee was hungry; Knives had been shoving food down her throat all day. It was as if he expected her to starve to death at any minute, but she humored him. Even when he insisted she eat liver because it was high in iron. _I hope he doesn't make a habit of that. _

They saddled up and left town. As the comforting sound of the town faded behind them, they became even more aware of the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. Neither broke it. No matter how uneasy it was, it was better than talking about the thing that weighed on both their minds. A pregnancy that most likely meant death for both mother and child.

Several Hours Later

Knives climbed up the rocky slope with Renee riding his back. 6 iles into the journey, just as he had expected, they had to abandon their mounts because they could not manage to rocky terrain. When he heaved Renee onto his back she had protested, but that discussion ended quickly after he insisted that she could not manage the terrain in her condition.

He had seen in her silver eyes that she still wanted to argue. Instead she sighed and gave in. Somehow she knew that he needed to do this for her. He needed to take care of her. It made him feel less powerless.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood at the peak, looking down at the ship. _Two more iles, and it is all downhill._

They arrived at the ship and entered, hand in hand. They both knew where they were going, the reactor room. The sisters had welcomed them and ile out. Knives had almost dropped Renee with surprise at the suddenness of the greeting. They walked quietly down the long hallway entering a large open room with five plant bulbs in it. Almost instantly the angels appeared. Knives noted that one was decidedly large than the others, and it was that one who spoke.

'Renee, my child. My sweet Renee. You have done well.'

'I have come as you wished sisters, what would you have of me?'

Knives blinked in shock. It was the first time he had heard her speak with her mind. He hadn't tried again after the first painful encounter.

Renee looked at him knowingly 'This is the only place I can do this. The sisters amplify my powers.'

Knives did not have time to respond. The larger plant spoke again.

'Brother... You have come into the light, finally' The larger plant angel said.

'Yes, thanks to her.' he replied

'And so too the rest of the world will be brought back from its end.' She spoke

'What do you mean, sister?' Renee asked

'You are prophesied. Your death will bring the rebirth of the world. The time would be marked by a pregnancy. A child conceived by the eldest twin of the free-born angels.' She answered.

Knives and Renee gaped and looked at each other. Knives boiled with anger.

'You knew I would love her. You knew I would have to bare her death! You set us up!' He roared.

'Calm yourself brother. It had to be done. We did not know that she would be able to save you, but we did know you would impregnate her. Most of us thought you would rape and discard her.'

Knives and Renee were both steaming now. Renee stepped forward 'You sent me to him with every belief that I would become his victim???'

'You were using her just like everyone else used her in her life. You fed her lies and sent her to god knows what kind of mutilation by my hands? My god, we're the same. All this time I held us as higher beings, and we can be just a loathsome and cruel.' Knives added with a snort of disgust 'Thank the heavens that it didn't happen that way."

'I say again... It HAD to be done. Renee's coming was foretold by the oldest plant angel. Your mother, Knives.'

Knives's head whipped up. He didn't know he and Vash had a mother to speak of. He had always thought of them as failed experiments of some kind.

'She whom you were designed after. She whose energy created the two of you. On the eve of your birth she said that the both of you would be free born.' The larger one said 'She foretold the two of you, the great fall, she foretold everything.'

Knives stepped forward, anger flashing in his eyes. How dare they do this to HIS Renee! How dare they manipulate her, raising her like a cow they were sending to the slaughter! He could chance this. He could take her away for here and-

The largest angel looked sternly at Knives. Had she been probing his thoughts? Just then all five angels joined in a maddening chorus. It was so loud and ominous that Renee and Knives crumbled where they stood, clutching and clawing at their heads.

_One shall wear the face of evil,_

_One shall wear the face of good,_

_Bound eternally they struggle,_

_With their bonds of brotherhood._

_A hundred years will come to pass,_

_The seasons will advance and flea,_

_Until a blessed girl is born,_

_A sacred child of destiny._

"Stop, oh please stop!" Renee cried.

"Stop it please!" Knives begged, "This can't be necessary. You're hurting her!"

_The oldest twin shall be her mate,_

_The sacred child now sacred mother,_

_When child is born mother dies,_

_Protect her above all others._

_When what was red now is white,_

_When silver eyes loose their light,_

_When mother's child is born,_

_Shield her body from the night._

Renee howled and clawed at her ears. Never had all the sisters forced their thoughts upon her. It was just as painful for them as it was for her. Why? Why were they torturing her? Why would they torture themselves? Surely, just one could have said this.

Knives tried to turn it off, but couldn't. The five of them must have been combining their strength. He looked over at Renee who had scratch marks appearing on her face and neck. She clawed and bucked wildly, spasming in pain. There was only one thing left to do. Knives transformed his angel arm.

_End means to begin anew,_

_Begin means to end the old,_

_From sacred mother's untimely death,_

_The rebirth of a planet shall unfold...._

"STOP!" Knives howled, aiming at the larger sister, "YOU ARE HURTING HER!!!"

All at once the voices stopped. Renee laid coughing and gasping at the air. Her wide silver eyes were reddened with tears, and the scratches began to swell. Knives crawled to her and took her into his arms. The largest angel spoke again.

'I am sorry, again, but you must be made to understand the importance. She dies, but everyone else will live because of it.'

'Spare me your speeches' Knives said raising his angel arm again towards the largest plant while he cradled Renee in his other arm, 'There is NO excuse for your behavior! NO EXCUSE to be this cruel to her!'

'Is the great Knives Millions presuming to speak to us about cruelty?' The larger plant scoffed 'Oh, killer of millions! How many of your victims did you torture for years before allowing them to die in whatever gory way you saw fit? At least our torture has a purpose. Destiny is not always kind. Like death it is very often cruel. Would you have rather never met her at all?'

Knives flinched at the question. His arm transformed back and dropped to his side numbly as his eyes fell on Renee. Her eyes were wet, threatening to cry. She was waiting for him to answer. Her lips quivered, and her face became puffy and red. She was so beautiful, even torn up, withered and on the verge of tears. Gods, did she ever look bad? He took one of her hands and pressed it to his heart. Even though his sister asked the question, the answer was for Renee.

"I would meet you again and again," He said aloud, "I would bare your death a thousand times for the brief moments between in which I hold you."

He kissed her palm lightly and she curled against him. Both of them were forgetting that they had an audience. The larger sister broke up the moment.

'Excuse me, I'm not finished.'

Both pairs of eyes swung up to her.

'That's better. Renee, sweet Renee, I am sorry I did not tell you. I am sorry the fate of one so pure should be so ugly. I think you should know that the process will begin soon. You have a few days, weeks at the most, with your beloved husband. Unfortunately you must try to enjoy them here as you both must stay here until it begins. You will need us all before the end.'

Both Renee and Knives had a few angry words floating in their minds for the sisters, but they both knew it could not change anything. They both nodded stiffly. There was a long silence as the news took hold of them. A heavy weight hung on the air and pressed on their chests, constricting their hearts.

"A few days then," Renee said to the floor, "Excuse us sisters."

She took Knives by the hand and led him to what used to be her room.

Author; Chapter 20 coming soon


	20. One Night Forever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun or Areosmith, OR the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing"

5 Days later

Knives laid there with his arm around Renee's slightly rounded stomach. By the height of the fundus, he had been able to make a rough estimate that she was carrying at about the 3rd month of gestation. This was alarming to him because she had only been pregnant a week, two weeks at most. He looked over her shoulder at the peaceful smile on her face. He couldn't see how she had the courage to smile, but she did. Nothing could stop this woman, his wife, from feeling love and happiness. No amount of pain could rob her of her calm serenity.

_I would stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

He looked at her hair with dismay. It had begun to go white at the roots, making a perfect line of white across her brow. Each day the band of white got thicker. At the rate it was progressing it would not be long before the end. He looked at the remaining red hair like a time bomb. It was a sort of sick countdown until she was gone forever.

He cried softly, he was becoming more and more prone to that, but he always waited until she was asleep. During the day he wore his best smile for her. It wasn't really hard to be happy for every last precious moment he had with her. He fell asleep after her, and woke up before her. He soaked up her last days, making memories to give to his daughter as a poor replacement for a mother she would never know...

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever,_

_Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. He had felt that the child was a girl only a day ago. Their child was a little girl, and she might not even survive her own birth. The prophecy spoke of the child as an event, nothing more. She was just another sign. It hadn't bothered to mention weather the child would live or die. She had to live; he had to tell her how wonderful her mother was. He watched Renee's chest rise and fall, rise and fall, fighting the weight of his eyelids.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

He snuggled in as close as skin and bone would allow, trying to memorize the feel of her. He tried to take all of her into him, right down to the last drop of her soul. He cried harder because he knew he could not sustain her, he knew no memory would truly resurrect her.

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

His fingers lightly traced the curve of her jaw. Then they caressed her rosebud smile. Those beautiful lips that sang his name and her hypnotic voice that was so enticing to him. There was so much to remember, so much to memorize. Her sparkling silver eyes were shut, but he didn't need help to remember those. Those eyes were so much like a mirror, bouncing back at you whatever you try to see in them. They only open to reveal their depths when you feed them love. Love was the infinite loop that bound all things, and bound him to her forever.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_,

He wanted to remember the way her smile had changed him.

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_,

Knives leaned closer.

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you,_

_Just like this_...

He turned her on her back and brushed his lips across hers lightly.

_I just wanna hold you close, _

Thought left him as she arched up against him and slid her arms around him. The sweet taste of her lips begged for him to surrender from his torment.

_And feel your heart so close to mine_,

This moment, as their hearts beated against their chests in perfect time, would not be darkened by such thoughts.

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time!_

This moment could last... This moment could stay in his memory forever. He could have her forever. The sheets tossed and tangled as Knives and Renee rolled over each other in their lovemaking. _This can last forever._

_yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_.

He gazed into her silver eyes as they reflected the moonlight. They were glazed over in perfect passion. He loved that look. That look that said he pleased her like no one else could.

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

When her head rolled back against the pillow, her eyes closed. He knew what that meant. He felt her tighten around him, and she cried out his name.

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

He lost himself inside her. Allowed her to swallow him up. When it was done, and they laid against each other, and he sighed her name into her ear.

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep!_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"I love you," She whispered back to him and his eyes were finally too heavy to keep open. He fell asleep cradled between her legs, in her warm, loving arms.

Author: Only a few more chapters left. I hope you're enjoying this.


	21. Undead Power

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Two Months Later

Renee sat at her vanity desk and brushed her hair while looking into the mirror. She frowned at her reflection. Only the very tips of her hairs were red now. _I have a day, maybe less. This is it, this is really it. My very last day with Knives._

Her hands slid over her ripe stomach, and a little foot kicked restlessly beneath her right palm. She smiled softly. _No, not even a day. Not even a full day if I am to do as I have planned._

She came up with the plan a week ago. She was up late that night, thinking about her baby girl. Knives's hair wasn't getting any lighter. How long would it take for this child to be completely orphaned if she even survived? She couldn't allow it. She couldn't allow her baby to die, and she wanted her daughter to have Knives as long as was possible.

She smiled sickly. Today, she would give what was left of her to them. She would infuse Knives and the child with what was left of her power. The prophecy just said she would die, what did anyone care HOW she died? She felt the baby grow frantic. The baby had been reacting to her thoughts quite often lately. By the height of her fundus, she was eight months along. That would have to do.

She turned and looked at Knives. For once he had over-slept her, and for that she was grateful. She didn't have today; she couldn't risk him resisting her when he woke up. The time was now. The baby began to kick and roll nervously as Renee walked over to Knives. _Not even a day, not even one more day. The time has come. Time to die._

She kept one hand over the baby. The other she placed gently over her beloved's heart. _Good-bye, my love._

And then she screamed.

Knives felt warm, and comfortable. He sat in a rocking chair, rocking a baby girl to sleep. She rolled her silver eyes lazily, and smiled up at him. Her soft blond hair tickled his nose, and her soft cooing sounds melted his heart. Just as he thought she might go to sleep she started to squirm. She shifted and made worried, uneven sounds, like something was hurting her. He rubbed her back lightly, trying to quiet her, but she only became more violently uneasy.

"Mommy!" She cried, "Mommy, Mommy, no!"

Knives gasped and pulled her off his shoulder into his lap. She thrashed and swung her little arms. He grabbed her arms and asked, "What's wrong? What's wrong with your mommy?"

The girl's sobs became so violent that her body shook and hiccupped. She whimpered slightly and answered, "Mommy is going to die!"

Knives was about to try to comfort her when he felt a strange feeling enter him. It was like suddenly tapping in to some great power source. A power so great that it dwarfed his own. He was starting to enjoy the feeling of it coursing through him when he was woken by an awful scream.

His eyes flung open to see his Renee standing over him with her hand on his face. She was making a noise that no mortal human, no matter how he had tortured them, had ever made before. A scream of complete torment. He could have sworn the world was trembling.

He saw her clothes burn away in silver fire, as they had so many times before, and that's when it hit him. That's when he knew what she was doing. _NO!_

He leapt up and swatted her hand away, but it didn't stop. The air spat with silver lightening. Her scream filled the air. She lifted off the ground, and her hair flowed in some unseen current. He noticed that her other hand was lying on her stomach. Was it even possible for her to be doing what he thought she was doing? There was no time to ask. He ripped her hand away from her stomach and she fell into his arms. The air crackled slightly with the massive expenditure of her energy. She had really meant to bleed every drop of what was left of her.

Knives laid her on her bed and looked her over. He brushed some hair from her face and whispered, "Renee? Renee, are you alright?"

No response, he began to panic. Her chest wasn't moving, and she was quickly growing pale. He shook her a bit and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

'It is time, bring her to us.' Edith said. He had learned on the third day what her name was, not that he cared at the moment.

Knives began to sob uncontrollably. As long as he had had to prepare himself, he was still not ready. She couldn't really be gone, not so soon!

'You fool! You're wasting valuable time! Do you want the child dead as well?"

Knives blinked with surprise and he felt a frantic kick from Renee's stomach. He scooped Renee's body into his arms and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the reactor room. He laid Renee by Edith's reactor.

'Good, lay her there, that's right.'

Edith's reactor began to glow and a long glowing wire snaked out of the supports beneath Edith's bulb. It wound its way to Renee and then, suddenly dug into Renee's flesh.

"NO!" Knives roared and grabbed the wire, only to be flung back by the combined mental strength of his sisters.

'I wouldn't do it if I thought there was any other way. Renee is gone, you don't want the child to die too do-AAAHHH!"

The wire began to flicker and pulse with silver light as Renee's body began to glow. Renee's body lifted and righted itself. Her eyes opened spilling out bright silver beams of light. Her arms lifted from her sides and four new wires sprung out from the remaining reactors, implanting themselves in Renee's outstretched arms. The five reactors flickered with an un-earthly silver glow. The sisters writhed and shrieked in agony. Knives watched in wonderment, with a sick grin on his face. _My mother foretold everything did she? I wonder, did she see this as your fates? Did she hide it from you, like you hid it from Renee?_

He watched the four smaller sisters go black, and then cease to be. All of them, down to their very essences were sucked dry. Edith clawed at her enclosure, her face started to become gaunt and wrinkled, and her eyes were wide with panic. It was a long slow death, not unlike the end they had planned for Renee from the start. He became vaguely aware that he might be next, but it didn't matter to him. This display had most surely destroyed his baby girl, and Renee was already dead. She was just a shell soaking up energy, enough energy to rebuild a planet. He laughed madly, aware that his sanity was leaving him. It didn't mater; it just didn't matter any more.

Author: Questions, comments, suggestions, ANYTHING? Review darn it.


	22. The Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author: I liked the last chapter, but this one sets up the ending

Knives woke up. An image of a massive explosion fluttered on the outside of his mind, and _something_ shielding him from it. He opened his eyes and felt a wet cloth over his brow. Looking down on him was Meryl Stryfe. Had it all been a dream? A nightmare brought on by some fever?

Wait, was he laying in grass?

He sat up slowly, Meryl supported him against her shoulder and said, "Be careful now, you've been through a lot. Just take it nice and slow."

He glanced around and saw Vash pacing around some table-sized rock formation. As Knives tried to get his barings he took in his new surroundings. There was grass and trees as far as he could see. Butterflies fluttered from flower to flower, and he could hear the faint trickle of a nearby stream. Lady-hair ferns dotted his resting place and the soft scent of humidity clung to the air. Then he looked up.

They were deep in an unnaturally circular crater. He doubted anyone could get in or out of this place. This brought him to his first two questions.

"Where are we?" Knives asked, "How did we get here?"

Before Meryl could say anything Knives continued on.

"What happened? Where is Renee? What happened to the ship? Was the baby born?"

"Whoa!" Vash called back at them, "Easy bro, I don't know exactly what happened. None of us do."

"Just tell me what you remember then," Knives growled impatiently.

"Vash felt you and Renee in pain a few months ago. It was chaos trying to get to you," Meryl started.

"I felt the sisters dieing as we started down the slope towards the ship," Vash continued, "We came as fast as we could, but just as I felt the last one die there was this massive explosion. I still don't know how we survived. It was like we were suspended in some kind of force field."

"I-I think I remember that," Knives said softly, "What else do you remember?"

"The ship was vaporized," Meryl said with astonishment, "It crumbled like dry cheese."

"Yeah," said Vash, "Then this massive silver light started to bore into the ground. It was fast. In a matter of seconds it was a good ile down. We drifted down behind it, as softly as feathers."

"It was amazing," Meryl said breathlessly, "When the silver light subsided, all this growth was here."

"And I could have sworn I saw Renee standing right here," Vash said with his hand on the rock, "Except that she had white hair. The hair grew, and... Swallowed her."

"What do you mean it SWALLOWED her?" Knives barked, "Speak english you idiot!"

"He's right," Meryl said, "It wrapped around her and she was gone. That's when those rocks showed up."

"I don't think that they are rocks, Meryl," Vash said softly.

"Then what are they?" Knives growled.

He pushed himself up and away from Meryl roughly, ignoring her rough-tongued comments. That woman had the mouth of a sailor. Knives walked up beside his brother and was shocked at what he saw.

"Cocoons," Both brothers breathed out in awe.


	23. The Cocoons

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author: thanks for the reviews. I was beginning to think no one cared if I finished this story. Don't worry, I'm famous for sad endings, but this won't be one of them. ;)

Three days later

Vash sat beside the two cocoons. One was the size of a dinner table the other was barely big enough to be a stool. Knives sat beside him. He was also looking at the two cocoons.

"Have you noticed how they have a sort of silver sheen to them?" Vash asked, "It reminds me of Renee's eyes."

"Yes," Knives said lowly, "But don't fool yourself. Renee and my child died in my arms. I saw it with my own eyes. Whatever comes out of these things won't be them."

Before Vash could say anything else Knives got up and walked away. Knives had kept to himself, saying only a sentence here and there. Sometimes he would ask questions about what Vash and Meryl saw during the explosion.

_Renee stood floating in the air, arms spread wide like she was being crucified. Two wires hung from each arm, and one from her stomach. She was suspended like that in a massive ball of silver light._

Vash relived that vision of her in his nightmares. His brother's savior, and his beloved sister in law, was lifeless in that image. Large vacant silver eyes haunted him, and her open mouth that seemed to scream an eternity of torments was a frozen image etched into his soul. Her silver eyes that gave off such an intense range of hidden emotions were empty monstrous things. When her hair, like strands of woven silk, enveloped her it was almost a relief to escape her tortured dead visage. Knives was right, nothing remained in those dead, haunted features. Only a fool could hope she would be reborn from these cocoons. Now the only question was what would come out of them?

Vash began to cry softly. Renee was such a wonderful person to have died so horribly. She had lived such a tortured life, and just when it seemed she would find happiness with his brother she was again thrown into a terrible situation beyond her control. Knives had told them bits and pieces. Mostly about their mother, and how she saw it all.

_My god, what could you have been thinking, mom?_

"It's just like you to sit there weeping over your own misery when your brother needs you," Meryl scolded from behind him, "Look at Knives. He's miserable, and lost. He needs you."

"Hey I lost someone important to me too you know!" Vash whined, "You could try your own advice by being a little supportive of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meryl said in her sweetest voice, "Your right, how can I make it all better?"

Oh, no... Not the sweet voice. That meant he was going to get an extra large helping of humble pie. He smirked to himself. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved that spunky little insurance girl. Nothing left to do but goof it up and take what's coming to him.

"Um," Vash said softly, "Do you have any doughnuts?"

"DOUGHNUTS???" Meryl shrieked, "Your brother is on the verge of collapse, Renee and her unborn child is dead, we're stuck in an ile deep crater with god knows what those things are, and all you can think of is DOUGHNUTS?"

"But, I'm hungry," Vash whined. Meryl promptly thumped him on the head.

Knives sat with his knees pulled up against his chest. He had nothing. He had no glorious revenge against the humans, no beautiful wife, and no bouncing baby girl. Was there any reason to exist? Any reason at all? He looked over at the cocoons cautiously. Some sort of beast would come out of them. A beast or pair of beasts empowered with the ability to rebuild the world. Beasts must feed, and after seeing his five sisters sucked dry, he had a feeling of what kind of bone this beast would cut its teeth on. For some reason, that was comforting to him.

Author: Are you ready to see what comes out?


	24. The Small Cocoon Hatches

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author; No new reviews? AWwwwww. pout

After his well-enticed thump, and a quick retreat elsewhere in the crater to 'make up', Vash found a spot by the river and sat down. He watched a beetle of some sort casually crawl by. He had seen more and more new creatures every day in the crater. Some were crawling up the walls to escape their limited confinement, others were content, and still others merely flew away. It was beginning, the world would be teraformed, and everyone could finally live somewhere green. There would be nothing but peaceful days.

For all but one.

Vash glanced over at Knives who was sitting by the cocoons again. Vash had the sneaking suspicion that Knives knew something that they didn't. Vash didn't care really. He just wanted to find a way to make his brother happy again. Knives had come so far to have everything taken from him. Vash chastised himself for thinking of it as justice. Just how many people had lost everything because of Knives?

Vash still couldn't think of anything to say to him, so Vash turned back to the water. It was amazing to see a real, living river with fish, and bugs included. He wiped a tear from his eye. It was beautiful, just like Renee. Her beauty and spirit had infected this new world. He wished that she could see it. He wished that Rem could see it. He was sure Rem and Renee would have loved each other.

Knives glanced over at his younger twin. Thanks to Renee's small healing Knives was now the younger looking sibling. Only a small amount of darkened hair lined the hairline at the base of his neck, while almost half of Vash's head was black. _I will live on. I will be here when he is gone. Damn you, Renee. How could you sentence me to an even longer life without you?_

Then again, he might just be a tastier snack for the beast this way. Maybe he wouldn't be this tortured much longer. Maybe it would end when the beast emerged.

Just then he heard a crackling noise and the smallest cocoon began to twitch. Knives smiled sickly and awaited his fate. He was only vaguely aware of Meryl and Vash's stunned sounds of surprise behind him.

The cocoon thrashed and spun. It began to glow a warm golden light. Finally there was and ear-splitting crack and the sound of flesh tearing as the cocoon broke open.

Small golden wings, crumpled and useless, opened up and fluttered, trying to dry. Then a head emerge, still wrapped in golden silk. The creature wriggled out of the hard outer shell of the cocoon and clawed at the silky strands that still confined it. Knives could only watch with morbid fascination. It was Meryl who took it upon herself to help.

Knives backed away and let Meryl fuss with it. Knives closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

"What the?" Meryl asked with surprise, "This isn't silk, it's hair!"

Knives opened his eyes and blinked with surprise. He couldn't see what was happening since Meryl was shielding his view with her back. Soon his view was also blocked by his nosey brother.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Vash whined and earned an elbow in the gut.

"OOF!" Vash coughed, "Hey! What was that for?"

"For crowding me when I'm trying to work!" Meryl snapped, "What a tangled mess. There, I think I have it parted. Now if I can pull it all behind the head-"

"Careful!" Vash said, "Don't touch its wings, you'll damage them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Meryl growled, "This would be a lot easier if you weren't looming like that!"

Knives watched their backs, too stunned to move. Where was his hideous beast? Where was his gruesome end?

"Oh my," Meryl said breathlessly.

"Knives," Vash said softly, "Knives, come here."

Knives bolted upright and shoved his brother aside roughly. He spun Meryl around and he barked, "What? What is it?"

Meryl couldn't speak through choked sobs. Knives eyes fell slowly down on the infant in Meryl's arms. Meryl held her as to not damage her drying wings. The wings were expanding, and the fuzzy shield that protected them was flaking off, revealing a metallic golden sheen. But it was not the wings that struck Knives breathless. Platinum blonde hair was pulled back from a lovely heart-shaped face with rosebud lips, and large silver eyes. The little girl was almost toddler size, and she sucked her thumb as she looked at Knives cautiously. It was the face he'd seen his daughter having all those times in his dreams. Her mother's beautiful face, surrounded by his blonde hair.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he reached out for the child. The girl squealed with delight and reached out to him. Vash put his hand on Knives shoulder and said, "She's beautiful, bro."

Knives could only nod as he gently lifted the girl into his arms. She giggled lightly and reached her unpracticed hands up to his tear-soaked cheeks, giving her fingers their first bath in tears of joy.

Author; Alright, everyone, all together; "Awwwww, so cute!" Now go review!


	25. The End

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun

Author: Here is the final chapter. Enjoy and review!

Renee's point of View

I remember floating. When I tried to use the last of my strength it was like I had opened a flood gate. Before that, when I used my powers, it felt like I was spooning off a helping of water from a well. It was a well whose depth was unknown. When I healed Knives and my child I expected the well to suddenly come up dry. Instead, I found myself immersed in a power so vast and infinite that it swallowed me whole. Then there was darkness.

As I drifted in that void of nothingness I felt the power grow listless and hungry. It needed to feed on something. I wasn't enough. Horrible pain suddenly shot through me. I felt something stab me, and dig into the flesh of my stomach roughly. I became all too aware of my daughter. She was panicked, and afraid. She was being hurt. I called out to the power, and I reached out to it. Instead of being some thing I borrowed from, it became my own.

I commanded it to attack and devour my child's attacker. I ordered it to fill its hunger with their very essence. I felt four more stabbing pains along my arm, and then a rush of supreme energy. The purest form of power filled me. My infinite sea of power somehow got even larger.

My eyes flung open, but I could not move the rest of me. I saw Knives crying and laughing. Simultaneously I felt the power pulse. It told me it had a purpose, it must be allowed to complete itself. I thrust an image of my friends and family into it and ordered that these people should not be hurt. It welcomed the images into it, and honored my love for them.

I felt the power tighten into a ball. It was an incredible pressure, like someone trying to force an ile long spring into a ten foot box. The pain was tremendous, and just as I was going to cry out in utter agony, it exploded. The power took on a life of its own. I felt myself falling, but I could no longer see past the blinding light around me. In a matter of seconds the light cleared again.

All around me was new life, and green plants I had never dreamed to see. I saw Knives laying on the ground, and Vash and Meryl hovering over him. I almost wept for joy, but then I felt a blanket of silk weaving around me. It was swallowing me, trapping me in it. Before I could call out for help the darkness took me again.

Yet, here I am again. I was sure I had died, twice. I had felt the very instant my heart stopped both times. Now I feel it beating again, and I am aware that I am trapped in some sort of shell. The power is still around me, shifting and changing me. It is preparing me for something. Where is my daughter? I do not feel her within me. Where is my daughter? Let me out!

Knives watched the other's sleeping peacefully. To include his lovely daughter. She had learned to absorb her golden butterfly wings much like he could absorb and recreate his angel arms. She looked to be the size of a four-year-old now. It had been months since she hatched.

Knives looked over at what he was now sure was Renee's cocoon. Why hadn't it hatched yet? Was there something wrong? He got up and walked over to it. He placed his hands on it and laid his ear on it, hoping to hear some kind of stirring. Nothing.

He sat back from it and sighed. Each day that passed he worried a little more. What if she never came out? He could wait a hundred years to see her again, but what if that day never came?

_Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump, Tha-THump._

It was the sound of a pulsing heart. Knives looked up and saw a pulsating silver glow towards the center of the cocoon. It accompanied the beating sound in perfect time. The sound grew louder and the light got stronger. Vash was the first one to wake from the sound. He shook Meryl and Knive's daughter, and pointed toward the cocoon. They all watched in stunned silence.

Soon the cocoon was emitting bright silver light. Then the light concentrated along a seem and split the cocoon in half. Knives crawled backwards away from it, to give it room. The cocoon stood half-opened like a cradle, and shriveled silver wings peeked up over its rim. The wings expanded and dried in a matter of seconds, and their fuzzy protective coating flaked off. The cocoon split and fell away, shriveling down to nothing, and there she lay. She laid there on her stomach, blanketed with long white hair down to her ankles. Her massive silver wings pumped up and down slowly, and then began to quiver. As they quivered a sparkling silver dust coated her, and she began to stir.

Slowly, she opened her beautiful sliver eyes. As she stood, her wings absorbed into her. The dust sparkled as it fell from her hair. Where it landed forests of flowers and insects suddenly emerged. She turned to Knives, who stood awe-struck by her metamorphosis. Those sparkling silver eyes were Renee's without a doubt but the rest of her he barely recognized. As hard as it was for him to image, her shape had become even more beautiful and womanly. She as unreal. She was a creature of fantasy.

Vash Blushed bright red when he realized he was staring at beautiful naked woman in front of his girlfriend. He tried to play it off with an act of shivery. He untied the dust cloak he'd been wearing since abandoning his red trench coat at the site of his last fight with Knives. He smiled sheepishly at Meryl who was already fuming, and he quickly made his way over to Renee, wrapping her in it. Then he quickly rushed back to Meryl and kept his back to Renee. Meryl glared at him. She wasn't buying it. He had stared for too long. Vash whimpered slightly, knowing he would get an ear full later.

Knives stared at his now covered bride and she stared back. It was like all at once they had become strangers and didn't know what to say to break the ice. Meryl and Vash, though facing each other, said nothing. They waited for a reaction, any at all. Renee and Knive's daughter also seemed mindful of the tension. She cowered behind Meryl's cape.

Renee took a cautious step forward. Her foot shook where it stood as though the ground would give way beneath her. Knives stepped forward also, just as sheepishly. They both took a less cautious step, then another. Then all at once they were running, and they flung themselves into each other's arms.

"Oh, god," Knives cried as he bathed her face in kisses, "I thought I had lost you forever!"

"Oh, Knives," Renee sighed as she return his treasured kisses, "I thought it was all over for us."

They carried on like that until a stern "AHEM!" was coughed out by Meryl. Knives and Renee blushed wildly and looked at Meryl who was motioning behind her cape. Large silver eyes peeked around it at her two parents. Renee gasped and asked, "Is that?"

"Yes," Knives said, "She's been waiting for you. I named her Angelica. I hope you don't mind that I named her without you."

Renee fell to her knees and outstretched her arms. Tears soaked her cheeks and she trembled as she said, "Come to me, Angelica. Come to mommy."

Angelica squealed and took off at a full sprint to Renee's waiting arms. Renee held her tightly and cried into her soft blond hair. When she was composed enough she asked, "But how? I don't remember giving birth."

"I don't know," Knives said as he knelt with his family, "And I don't care. The point is that I have you. I have the both of you back."

Knives hugged both of them against him. The family didn't notice Meryl and Vash slipping away from them. Vash lead Meryl by the hand and whispered, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, besides you."

"Their togetherness," Meryl snorted, "Or Renee's naked body."  
  
Vash blushed fiercely and said, "Them together like that. All that warmth and love. That's what a family is supposed to be. It's beautiful."

Meryl nodded and let him get off the subject of staring at Renee. What did it really matter anyway? As long as he came home to her. Vash pulled Meryl up onto a rocky outcropping far away from the sight of Knives and his family.

"I could feel a great power shedding off Renee. They still have a great deal of work to do rebuilding this world. That's if Renee can get all of us out of this crater," Vash said.

"Yeah," Meryl agreed, "Creating life inside this crater is one thing. There's an entire world out there that needs her attention. It will probably take years to get it done."

"Hundreds maybe," Vash said, "Do you think Angelica will be able to help when she gets older?"

"Without a doubt," Meryl said, "I saw her creating a bush yesterday. I don't think she wants anyone to know she can do it yet."

"Why?" Vash asked

"None of us can," Meryl answered, "It must have made her feel strange to have powers that she didn't see us with. Now that Renee is here, maybe she will be more comfortable."

"Yeah, you're right," Vash nodded.

They sat leaned against each other, and took in the beauty of the crater. Vash looked down and Meryl and smiled. He shifted uneasily where he sat and said, "You know that night we had to leave to find Knives and Renee?"

"Yes," Meryl said, "You were trying to tell me something when you got that feeling."

"Yeah," Vash said choking on the lump in his throat.

Vash thumbed a box in his pants pocket. He summed up his courage as he said, "It's like this. That night I had meant to ask you something important."

"Yes," Meryl said absently, "What was it, Vash?"

"Well," Vash said softly, "We've been together a long time, and, uh, well, you know... When people love each other, and they want to be around each other... No, no, wait. What I mean is-"

"Would you just spit it out?" Meryl growled.

Vash blinked at her and looked a little wounded. This was not the romantic moment he had planned at all. He took his hand of the box and tried to think of something stupid to ask her and avoid rejection for one more day. Meryl turned to him and smiled as she said, "You know the answer is yes anyway. It really is annoying that you would beat around the bush for so long."

Vash jumped with surprise and pulled out the box. He thumbed it in front of her and said, "Will you marry me?"

Meryl opened the box, put the ring on and moved it back and forth under the light. She delighted in his agonized expression. How many times had he made her wait on him? This was justice. She tapped her lip and said, "Hummmm, I don't know. Let me think about it."

"Hey!" Vash whined, "That's not fair! You said you'd say yes!"

Meryl laughed and pushed him back against the rock. She kissed him passionately and whispered against his lips, "You're such an idiot. Of course I'll marry you."

Vash smiled against her lips. Knives was his brother again, Knives had Renee and Angelica, and Vash had Meryl. Life was finally the way it was supposed to be.

END

Author: Awwww, the end. It's been fun. Now go review!


End file.
